Darkness Unhinged Sequel: Mistress Darkness
by ness171990
Summary: *Sequel to Darkness Unhinged* read darkness unhinged first-Hermione has been in Azkaban for two months and wonder’s when she’ll get out and what’ll happen when she does. Who helps her through all of it? And what drama unfolds when she finally does get out
1. azkaban

Darkness Unhinged: The Sequel

**A/N: Welcome to my most popular story (Darkness Unhinged)'s sequel! You'll defiantly have to read the first one to understand this one. I was so happy by the response of the first one and I hope this one get's as much as a response. I haven't really figured out where the story is going or the exact plot line but I do have ideas and I'd like to thank everyone who gave me ideas. I have decided to use a few of them so thank you all. So, I only have a bit written at the moment but I promised when I had the first chapter done that I'd post it so I'm keeping my promise. So I hope you like it as much as the first. (If anyone thinks of a good title throughout the story please let me know… unless I figure one out on my own lol)**

Summary: Hermione has been in Azkaban for two months and wonder's when she'll get out and what'll happen when she does. Who helps her through all of it? And what drama unfolds when she finally does get out?

Chapter 1:

Hermione Riddle sat in a cell in Azkaban. Her long straight black hair was tangled in knots and covered in dirt. Previously known as Hermione Granger, her appearance changed when she found out her whole life was a lie and that her real parents were Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange. She was furious with the Grangers, the people she believed to be her parents that she killed them. Then, on a rampage, she tortured countless muggles. Eventually, a duel broke out between her and previous best friend Harry Potter, ending her up in this dreaded cell. Now, two months later, Hermione wondered why her Aunt Narcissa hasn't broken her out yet.

"Up vermin," said one of the guard Aurors who were ser to guard her cell day and night, 24/7.

Hermione glared at the guard, "What if I don't?" she snapped.

"The Minister wants to see you,"

"Well, you can tell him…" barked Hermione.

"Miss Granger," Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister for Magic said, appearing in the door way of her cell. Hermione glared at him.

"How many fucking times do I have to tell you, it's…"

"Riddle, I know, but like I've said, you'll always be Granger to me."

Hermione rolled her eyes and glared at him once again.

"Leave us Pone, Lackner," the two guards nodded and walked away.

"What the hell do you want?" muttered Hermione.

"Just to talk," Kingsley stated.

"What do you honestly have to say to me?" snapped Hermione. "Just get to the bloody point,"

"Fine," Kingsley sighed, "Harry wanted me to deliver a message."

"Potter too afraid to come see me himself?" sneered Hermione.

"I wouldn't let him,"

"Afraid what will happen?"

"Not really, Magic is banned from in the cells and impossible to do,"

"There's a way, there's always a way, and I'm going to find it."

"Try as you might, there's no way."

"Whatever, what's the stupid message?" grumbled Hermione.

"He wants to know if you've changed your mind yet. Do you seriously want to be this dark witch or will you return to the light side where you belong? We can help you, make a deal."

"I'm on the side I'm meant to be on," glared Hermione.

"You have options,"

"I'm where I'm meant to be." She snapped.

Kingsley sighed. "Very well then,"

"When do I get my monthly visit?" yelled Hermione as Kingsley walked away.

"Tomorrow night your Aunt will be here. Good day Miss Granger."

Hermione growled, "It's- RIDDLE!" she yelled as the guards returned and Kingsley walked away.


	2. visit

True to his word, Kingsley allowed Narcissa Malfoy to visit her the next night. Every month Hermione was allowed one visitor, but it was only ever her aunt. Narcissa was always there to visit her husband anyways.

"How have you been?"

"Terrible, the food sucks, the guards are filthy half bloods and I can't use magic. They don't even let me see Uncle Lusius and he's just two floors up."

"Yes Lusius said that," Narcissa sighed, "I never did thank you for keeping me out of the battle you know,"

"It was for the best. Especially since Draco…" Hermione trailed off. She couldn't bare to think of her cousin.

"Yes well," Narcissa cleared her throat and lowered her voice. "In a weeks time everything will be set."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't say much with the risk of being over heard but," she lowered her voice so low Hermione could barely hear her, "You're getting out."

Hermione's face broke into an evil grin, "Brilliant, how?"

"I can't say much now. I'll explain after you're out, how I pulled it off." Hermione accepted that explanation.

"Time," Hollered a guard from down the hall.

"One week," Narcissa said hugging Hermione. Before leaving she threw her a wink and walked out.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short… it's just how this story is written… I'll hopefully have longer chapters as I write more and the story picks up. Please leave a review… I understand it was a little boring as well… sorry. **


	3. escape

The week droned on slowly. Hermione had no visits, not even the Minister or any extra Aurors. Hermione would eat her usual small portion meals of dried bread and fish then sleep it off in her dirty cell. She was allowed one five minutes shower every two weeks. It did nothing to clean the stench of rotting food and dried blood from her clothes and her hair was still a tangled mess. But finally the week passed and Hermione waited anxiously to see the plan she had no idea contained unfold.

As she sat there thinking of what the plan could possibly be, the guard announced that the Minister was there to see her.

"Whatever," grumbled Hermione.

Kingsley walked in and marched up to her.

"You're coming with me," he said grabbing her arm roughly.

Hermione's eyes flashed dangerously. "I'm not going anywhere,"

Kingsley ignored her and pulled her towards the door of her cell. Hermione struggled but Kingsley was able to get her out of the cell and down the hall.

"Need some help minister?" asked one of the guards.

"No, I'll be fine,"

"Let me go!" Hermione snarled. Kingsley ignored her and led her to his office in Azkaban. He sat down in a chair and stood behind his desk, hands behind his back and a vacant expression on his face.

"What the hell did you want Minister?" Hermione spat the name.

"I thought you'd want to get out of here," said a voice from the shadows. "But I could always have him lead you back to your cell if you like," Narcissa stepped out of the shadows.

"What the fuck? Aunt Cissy, how did you pull this off?"

"I'll explain it back at the manor, as soon as he gets Lusius. Now Shacklebolt, go fetch my husband," Kingsley turned and left the office. The two women were quiet the whole time he was gone. Fifteen minutes later he returned with Lusius, who was full of rage until he spotted his wife and niece, which shut him up and left him speechless.

"Now Minister, make this convincing, lead them out," Narcissa flicked her wand and Kingsley walked up to Hermione and Lusius and dragged them out. Narcissa placed a disillusionment charm on herself and followed.

Kingsley led them down the hall and out to the boats of Azkaban.

"Minister, what's going on?"

"I'm sending these two to the Ministry for questioning about suspicious activities,"

The guards looked confused but accepted the Minister's answer. Kingsley was able to get them out to the boat and Narcissa took of her charm.

"Very well done Minister, now get us to the boundaries so we can apparate." Narcissa ordered, "Then wait for my next instructions."

"Narcissa," Lusius tried but shushed him.

"No questions until we're back at the manor," she barked.

Kingsley was able to row them to the boundary and Narcissa handed Lusius and Hermione their wands, which she collected from the office.

"To the manor now!" The three of them apparted, leaving Kingsley in the boat alone.

**A/N: It's a little longer… I know they still need to be longer tho and they will be! I hope! Anyways, please review… they're out!! Yay! **


	4. home

When Hermione opened her eyes after apparition, she grinned in satisfaction. She was home. The first thing Narcissa did was give her a hug and then she gave her husband one as well.

"Hermione," Lusius said. Hermione looked at him. "I'd like to officially welcome you to the family. It is an honour to have you as a niece."

"Thank you Uncle Lusius," Hermione grinned, "Now Aunt Cissy, how'd you do it? Tell us everything."

"If you really want to know,"

"Yes Cissy, tell us how. It is important we block our tracks."

"Very well Lusius," Nacrissa said, "The first thing I did was imperius Shacklebolt,"

"How were you able to do that?" Hermione asked.

"Well after visiting you I went to his office saying I wanted to discuss the situation with you not being able to visit your own uncle. As soon as he had his back to me I imperiused him. It was quiet simple."

"And after that?" Lusius probed on.

"I returned to the Manor and planned exactly how I was going to get you out. After I figured it out, I owled him and made it happen. The hard part was getting in undetected, and of course getting out."

"We can't stay here though. Once Azkaban figures out we're gone, this will be the first place they look."

"I figured that out. We'll be hiding out at one of the Death Eater's houses. I've narrowed it down to Zabini, Goyal, Crabbe and Parkinson."

"I'm not staying at Crabbe or Goyal's." Hermione said defiantly.

"I agree, they're not nearly respectable enough for the Malfoys,"

"Zabini's are wealthy and well known in the world,"

"Blaise has always been able to stay out of trouble. Hermione, do you have a problem with Blaise?"

"Rather him then Pansy for sure,"

"Then it's settled. We'll be staying at the Zabini's. Besides, Helen is welcoming and has always respected our family. Cliff has always respected you as well Lusius. Their soon Derek, who attended Durmstrang, would be a wonderful influence on Hermione."

"I'm my own influence."

"You're a fine woman, defiantly the Dark Lord's daughter. They will respect you with outmost respect, no worries."

"I have no worries. They don't treat me the way I want to be treated, they'll pay the price."

"Maybe this book will help. Consider it a late birthday present," Narcissa handed her a book.

"_Darkest of the Dark- a book of spells, curses and other fun things for the darkest witch or wizard_," Hermione read, "Brilliant, but my birthday was a month ago."

"And we never got to celebrate,"

"There's a surprise waiting for you at the Zabini's as well." Narcissa said.

"Please tell me it's not a surprise party. I hate those; they are so," Hermione shuddered, "Muggle." Both Narcissa and Lusius hissed at the term. They all hated muggles.

"Not to worry, nothing muggle like that. Why don't you floo over there now and you'll find out." Hermione nodded and grabbed a inch of floo powder, tossed it in the fire and called out "Zabini Manor!"

She landed on the floor of the drawing room, looked up and her mouth fell open in shock.

**A/N: so… what do you think the surprise is?? Doubt you'll figure it out… but I'm interested in your thoughts anyways. Please review! **


	5. surprise

This had to be a dream. There's no way he could be standing there, alive. She saw him die. And yet there he was, her cousin Draco Malfoy, offering her a hand up.

"What the fuck?" Hermione was able to mutter as she took hold of his hand and he pulled her up.

"Are you surprised?"

"That's an understatement,"

"Come, I'll explain," Draco led Hermione to a room decorated in blue and gold. The floor was a dark wood, furniture was dark blue and the walls were gold. Draco led the way to a couch and took a seat.

"Ok… I need to know everything,"

"That's a long story; it may take a while,"

"I don't give a damn how long it'll take Draco… I need to know everything," Shrieked Hermione.

"Alright, but you can't get pissed off,"

"I'm not promising anything,"

Draco sighed, "I guess it all starts after we planned out how to lure Potter to the Manor. I figured we could use some back up and called in one Death Eater. I figured he could stay with mother while we fight, in case someone tried to get into her room." Draco shrugged, "After I ran into you on your way to check in on her, I doubled back and we switched positions. He drank some polyjuice potion to look like me and I stayed with mother. The Death Eater was the one who died."

"Why did he protect me, try to save me?"

"I told him to do or die; besides he knew you were the Dark Lord's daughter. A valued asset to our side. Anyone would give their life for you," Hermione was quiet. "Are you pissed?"

"Not in the slightest, relieved actually. It was hard, thinking you were dead."

"I should've told you," Draco said, "That way you didn't need to worry. Besides, that was one of the reasons mother survived. It was Arthur who tried to break into mother's room, that's why I killed him and also what convinced me to switch places."

"And I never thanked you for that son," Hermione and Draco looked up to see Narcissa and Lucius standing in the door way.

"No thanks necessary mother," Draco said.

"Do the other Death Eaters know you're alive?"

"Only the Zabini's and you,"

"It's going to stay that way," Hermione said, "We could use this,"

"How so?"

"I still want vengeance and I thought of someone else I owe a visit to,"

"Who?"

"Albus Dumbledore,"

"I thought Snape killed him?" Lucius asked.

"He did, but his spirit still lives within his portrait,"

"What's your plan?"

"He has two portraits, one at the Ministry because he did so much to help them, and of course one at Hogwarts. I want to break into Hogwarts and burn his portrait aty the same time someone burns the one at the Ministry,"

"We could pull that off… but what does the Death Eater's have to do about it and why can't they know about Draco?" Narcissa asked.

"The Death Eaters would vengeance on his death. My destroying Dumbledore's portrait, Potter won't have anything left of his beloved mentor. He'll weaken and the Death Eaters can take advantage of Potter's weakness and attack the Weasleys, any and all of them, so I can take my revenge on Potter while he's at his weakest,"

"Brilliant cousin," Draco said.

"Yes Hermione, we may get rid of Potter once and for all," Lucius said.

"From you uncle, I'll take that as praise and meaning it'll work,"

"It's a wonderful plan," Narcissa said.

"Aunt Cissy, I want your word you won't…"

"Oh Hermione, are you going to make me stay out of the action again?"

"Only because you are my mother's sister. I care about you. I don't want to see you hurt. In fact, it may actually be better for you to stay at the manor, throw off suspicions you were involved in our breakout."

"Hermione's right Cissy," Lucius agreed.

"What? Lucius, I just got you back. I can't lose you again."

"Aunt Cissy, it's just for the time being. Wait for the Ministry to come and inspect the house and be convinced we're not there. Then you can come join us,"

Narcissa sighed, "Fine, I'll go back to the Manor, only for a week or two. And I get to visit for dinner every night."

"I suppose that would be fine," Hermione said. Narcissa smiled and gave her a hug, Draco a hug and Lucius a kiss and then she apparted back to the manor.

"I hated to do it, but it had to be done,"

"I know Hermione, and so does she." Draco said.

"Well, Uncle Lucius, good to be out though, right?"

"Very,"

"I think I'm going to take a nice hot shower,"

"That may be a plan," Draco said, "I haven't smelt something this horrible since that oaf Hagrid."

Flashes of her school days with Hagrid flashed through her mind. Asking about Nickolas Flamel and the Philosopher's stone, Talking and crying in her third year about Ron, Gwarp and of course the final battle, him carrying a dead looking Harry out of the forest, her father at his side. She felt a pain of sadness at first but then it turned to anger. He had been in the fight that killed her father.

"Hagrid was a joke," she hissed.

"As I told you for years,"

"It doesn't matter," Hermione said as she walked out, but stopped. "Where are the bathrooms?" Draco smirked and showed her to her room, which contained her own bathroom.

**A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait! I haven't had time to write this story… I've been so busy with some of my others ones and I was busy for half of the holidays… with Christmas and working and spending time with the friends I never really see so I really haven't had time to work on it… but this is a longer chapter for you! I hope you liked it… and the surprise of Draco being alive… thanks to whoever gave me the idea… sorry I don't remember who it was but you have my gratitude cuz I didn't want Draco dead lol Anyways, please leave review and since I'm back to school I can write more of this story! YAY! Another update should be coming sooner! (sorry about the long author note lol)**


	6. truths

After an hour long, hot shower, Hermione was feeling like her old self again. She felt refreshed and ready to take on the world, which was exactly what she planned on doing.

She sat down with Draco and Blaise in the Zabini living room planning their next steps.

"I just can't believe the mudblood we made fun of all these years was really the dark lord's daughter,"

"You're forgiven… but try it again and I won't be so kind,"

"You better watch her… she'll do damage,"

"I believe it, you duelled Potter. He's not easy to beat,"

"Don't remind me," Hermione hissed.

"So, what's our next step? You're out… now what?"

"Revenge… not mine, Draco's,"

"Mine?"

"Yea yours, Weasley tried to kill you… get your revenge,"

"How?"

"Death Eaters… they all, besides Zabini, believe you to be dead. Let's use that. Have them rampage in Diagon Alley. Mudbloods, half bloods and blood traitors alike… not killed but tortured. On you're behalf,"

"How will that help us?"

"They'll do it under my orders, and your mother and father. We're the new leaders,"

"When did you want them here?" Blaise asked.

"Tomorrow evening for an hour. Send word and don't let the owls get intercepted,"

"I'll do what I can,"

"No, you'll do it now," Hermione said, "and do it right,"

"Alright, yea, of course," Blaise said getting up and rushing out of the room.

"He's scared shitless of you," Draco said nonchalantly.

"As he should be,"

"Derek is better then he, Derek will be proud to serve the Dark lord's daughter,"

"Where is this Derek?"

"Visiting friends at Durmstrang, he'll be back tonight,"

Hermione nodded, "You realize you can't be anywhere near the meeting when it occurs. If any of them catch sight of you… they may think you're an imposter, try to kill you,"

"I'm smarter then that,"

"For your sake, you better hope so," Hermione said getting up and walking to her room. She had decorated her room in a blood red color, nothing close to the crimson red of Gryffindor. She had black and silver accents as well.

She sat on her bed and pulled out her copy of the prophet, which she had stuck in her pocket without even glancing at it. Now that she had a chance to look at it, she saw the front page article.

_Possible break out in Azkaban?_

_Yesterday two highly watched prisoners were escorted from their cells by Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt. Auror guards questioned the Minister where he informed them he was taking them to the Ministry for questioning. Word at the Ministry was that neither Kingsley nor the prisoners entered the building. Aurors were sent to the Ministers residence where he refused to acknowledge or say anything on the topic._

_Some suspect the Minister may have had a hand in the possibility of a break out, others such as Hero and Auror Harry Potter believe Kingsley would never do such a thing and must have been tricked by the prisoners. _

'_I've known Kingsley for a few years. He'd never do such a thing, especially for those worthless criminals,' Potter spat at the reporter, 'Kingsley's the nest Minister I've ever known. He's a well trusted member of the Order and helped put both criminals in Azkaban to begin with. Never say such a thing.' Potter, an old friend of Hermione 'Granger' Riddle and enemy of Lucius Malfoy responded._

_Further investigation is being made concerning the possible break out. More on the criminal's crimes on pages seven and ten._

On page seven was a short description on Lucius's crimes and on page ten was a much longer and more detailed one on Hermione's.

A knock on her door interrupted her and she opened it with a flick of her wand.

"You see this?" Lucius asked. Hermione held up the paper in her hand, "We've warned Narcissa. She'll be on the alert for the Ministry. We have to stay in the basement of the Manor for the time being. It is undetectable to anyone unless told directly by a Zabini how to get down,"

Hermione nodded and grabbed the book off her night stand and followed Lucius down to the basement. Draco was already waiting for them.

"We should be safe down here," he said.

"Just so you know Uncle Lucius, I have Death Eaters coming tomorrow evening. I'm planning destruction as vengeance for Draco's death. Yes I understand he's not dead but the Death Eaters don't know that. It's all part of a plan to get Potter."

"very Well," Lucius said.

Hermione took a seat on an elegant looking couch and opened her book. It was the one Lucius and Narcissa had given her for her birthday. As she read upon dark curses and spells, Draco and Lucius discussed matter that didn't interest her.

After an hour of sitting, a figure came down. He had dark brown hair, dark green eyes, was tall and muscular and very handsome. Hermione hadn't noticed him yet, but Draco and Lucius had.

"Derek, good to see you again," Lucius said.

"Likewise Mr. Malfoy," Derek replied shaking hands, "Draco, how's death treating you?" he joked.

"Good as always," Draco smirked.

"And where is the dark lord's daughter?"

Hermione, who had finally noticed the man, snapped her book shut and stood up. She walked towards him, eyes fixed on him, and walked confidently up to him, and stood about a foot apart.

"That would be me," she said, "Hermione Jane Riddle,"

"Pleasure to meet you," Derek said taking her hand and kissing it.

"Can't say the same," Hermione responded.

"Hermione," Lucius said.

"It's not that I don't want to meet you, I can't take pleasure in meeting someone I don't know,"

"Makes perfect sense," Derek said, "Let's sit and get to know each other then,"

Hermione agreed and took a seat on the couch she had been previously seated on. Derek took a seat next to her.

"Let me start off by saying my name is Derek Zabini, twenty two years old, attended Durmstrang. I've always believed in the dark lord's ways but never received the mark on account of school matters.

"Explain what you mean by school matters," Hermione said somewhat coldly.

"At Durmstrang we believe in the dark arts but everyone is screened up to the age of eighteen, even though seventeen is legal age,"

"That makes no sense,"

"I know, before Karkaroff left, there was no screening but our new headmaster changed things. He told us to take up the dark arts advanced class, only available in seventh year, before deciding weather or not you wanted the mark."

"And I take it you took the class but chickened out and never accepted the mark?"

"Of course not, I took the class and would've been first in line for the mark but everything was hectic and I was never able to get it."

"Would you still be interested in getting it?"

"Without a doubt,"

"Can perform the ritual Uncle Lucius?"

"Only the dark lord himself knew how to do it. Of course, being his daughter, you'd probably understand the writing of his secret spell book. It is written in parseltongue,"

"I haven't tried snake language yet," Hermione said.

"I have a pet snake," Derek said, "Rattle snake, care for me to get it?"

Lucius and Draco looked at Hermione, "Do," she said.

Derek nodded and exited the room. Lucius and Draco were still looking at Hermione. "Have you been able to listen to them before?" Lucius finally said.

"No," Hermione admitted, "But that was before my mind was unhinged,"

"I still don't understand it," Draco said, "How can you go from sweet, innocent book worm to this evil dark woman?"

"It's a simple explanation really. It all started from when I was born. My father placed a dark and powerful charm upon me so I'd be sure to join him when I was older. The charm sunk into my brain, giving me dark thoughts to rely on. When Dumbledore stole me from my parents, the charm, upon which he had no idea lay on me, was blocked. Dumbledore also placed a charm on me, but it was on the other me, when my appearance had been changed, so it didn't stick. His charm wouldn't let any dark thoughts in.

"When the charm broke and I found out who I really was, all of Dumbledore's work was erased. Dumbledore was hoping that by placing that charm on me my mind wouldn't wander to the dark side when I was older. But with the dark charm my father placed upon me taking effect again, Dumbledore's was lost."

"So the only reason you're dark and evil is because of a charm your father placed on you?" Draco asked.

"In a matter of speaking, yes,"

"Doesn't that make you angry? Knowing your father manipulated you?"

"No, I'm glad he did because this is where I'm supposed to be… who I really am,"

"And we wouldn't want you any other way," Draco said. He rose from his chair, "Are you sure there's no way I can watch the meeting?"

"Perhaps there may be a place you can hide… secret passage way of some sort,"

"There's only one room with a secret passage," Derek said returning, "The drawing room on the second floor,"

"Then I need it for tomorrow evening… an hour,"

"Alright," Derek said, "And by the way, meet knocker, my rattle snake." Derek held out a small cage with a bright red and orange rattle snake in it. Hermione slowly walked up to it.

"Knocker… welcome the dark lord's daughter to our home," Derek said.

Hermione stared at the snake, straight in the eyes, as Knocker slowly rose from the position he was in. He also stared at Hermione and slowly hissed out, _Welcome Mistress Darkness_.

The three guys started at Hermione as she responded _Pleasure Knocker_. They looked at her with admiration and slight fear.

"I guess that answers that question," Lucius said clearing his throat. "Derek, said word to Narcissa and have her bring the Dark Lord's private spell book… located in the room he had at the manor." Derek nodded and turned with Knocker to leave.

"Derek," Hermione said, he looked at her, "It was a pleasure meeting you," he nodded and turned but Hermione saw the grin in his eyes.

"How many Death Eaters did you invite anyways?" Draco asked.

"All of them… they all must participate in this,"

"Are Narcissa and I expected as well?" Hermione nodded.

"Wouldn't you like to see the first acts and orders given by the Mistress of Darkness?" she smirked.

**A/N: Well another chapter up. For those of you who have been asking about Hermione's transformation I really hope this explained it for you… I tried my best to make it make sense... sorry if it doesn't. I hope you liked it… I've been trying to make them longer for you… trust me I really have lol! And I'm sorry it's been a long wait but better late then never right? **

**Just wondering what you think of the title I came up with… Mistress Darkness?? And please check out my profile for the poll I've posted concerning this story… Should Hermione remain Dark or go back to the light side… please vote on it or you can let me know in a review!**

6


	7. the meeting

Hermione, Lucius and Narcissa met in the second floor drawing room. Draco was hidden away behind a portrait in order to watch the meeting. The Death Eaters were due to arrive in ten minutes and Blaise and Derek were to lead them up.

"You're sure you want to do this?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes Aunt Cissy, it must be done,"

"Very well then," she said. Blaise poked his head in.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Just bring them in," Hermione ordered.

A minute later Derek and Blaise escorted about fifteen men in. They all took seats and looked expectantly up at Hermione, Narcissa and Lucius.

"Welcome," Narcissa said, "We are pleased you could make it,"

"Yes, it is good to see you again… after all this time," Lucius stated.

"I can't say I like to see all of you… but I am pleased you could all make it," Hermione smirked, "For those of you who don't know me I am Hermione Jane Riddle… daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange and the Dark Lord… lord Voldemort or Tom Marvolo Riddle,"

Mumbles broke out throughout the room. Hermione stared at them all annoyed.

"Enough," she hissed and the room fell silent. "There is a reason I called you here. My cousin, Draco Malfoy, was killed a few months ago during a duel between Harry Potter," she spat, "And Molly Weasley. I, the Mistress Darkness am not going to let that pass. Draco deserves vengeance. We, as in my Aunt, Uncle and I, are asking you to help us in destruction of half blood, mudbloods and blood traitors alike in Diagon Alley,"

"Asking? Not ordering?" A death Eater by the name of Mark Chairleng asked.

"Ordering doesn't get things done right while asking takes more consideration. Besides, why do I need to order when if you refuse, you'd feel pain you never knew existed?"

"She ain't kidding Chairleng," Blaise said, "Mistress Darkness knows how to play,"

"That I do Blaise; don't forget whose blood runs through my veins." She said glaring at them. "And what I have down. I've murdered two muggles… tortured countless others… duelled the so called 'Great harry Potter'."

"Which takes skill," Derek said.

"Do I have everyone's word that they'll help?"

Around the room they muttered and discussed it. Hermione looked at Narcissa and Lucius, clearly irritated. Finally they all nodded in agreement.

"Good, I want you all back here Saturday evening for a meeting. Dismissed… all but Blaise and Derek," the Death Eaters filed out until all that was left was Derek, Blaise, Lucius, Hermione and Narcissa. The portrait opened and Draco also joined them.

"That went well," he said.

"They seem to accept you," Lucius noted, "That means we may be able to get this done fast and effective,"

"Let's hope," Hermione said as she turned away, "Aunt Cissy, you should return to the Manor, we should get back to the basement. If the Ministry hasn't called upon you yet… they will shortly."

"She has a point," Lucius said.

"What's happened with Shacklebolt?" Hermione asked facing them again.

"He's still under imperious,"

"We could use him for our attack. Either hold off Aurors or be there to stop them from coming,"

"I'll see what I can do," Narcissa said.

"Just be careful doing it,"

Narcissa nodded and hugged Hermione, Draco and Lucius before flooing back to the Manor.

"Now then," Hermione said leading the way out, "Back to the basement," Lucius and Draco followed Hermione as they returned to their hideout.

That evening was a relaxing one and they all went to bed content.

**A/N: I hope you liked it, please review and let me know what you thought. Sorry not much happened in it though… better stuff coming up… I promise! **

2


	8. the letter

As Hermione sat on the couch the next evening talking casually with Draco, the fireplace suddenly lit up green. On instinct, they grabbed their wands and pointed them at it, only to realize it was Narcissa.

"Aunt Cissy,"

"Mother,"

"Hermione, Draco… where is Lucius?"

"I'll get him," Draco said walking out of the room.

"What brings you here, I thought we asked you to stay at the Manor until the Ministry came," Hermione said.

"That's why I'm here… but wait for Draco and Lucius first,"

Hermione nodded as Narcissa took a seat, waiting. Finally Draco and Lucius returned.

"Cissy, what's wrong?" Lucius asked.

"The Ministry was by earlier… they left an hour ago,"

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"They came banging on the door and I had Marley answer the door. They requested m presence so I walked into the hallway and asked them why they are invading my house. They explained that they thought I was hiding the two of you at the Manor and that they had the authority to search the house. I tried to stop them but they threatened to send me to Azkaban for conspiracy if I didn't let them in. Reluctantly, Marley led them around the house to every room, they found nothing.

"They warned me, just before leaving, that if they find out I have been keeping you, I'd have a life sentence in Azkaban. I slammed the door in their faces and then went back to my reading for an hour in case they were watching the house. I then flooed here,"

"So as far as the Ministry goes… they believe we are not at the Manor,"

"Exactly,"

"It must stay that way. Make sure any evidence of us being in the house is gone. Have Marley clean it from top to bottom,"

"Already being done, I want their filth out of my house,"

"Not even a hair can be left you realize… that's what they got me with last time,"

"But you were there a few months ago. Surely even a hair wouldn't be suspicious,"

"Draco… Aurors collect any and all evidence… clothes, hair… anything they find to hold those on trial and guarantee them captive." Hermione said looking at her Cousin, "When we wore set to trial, Aurors would've collected all evidence concerning my whereabouts in this house. There shouldn't be a hair left… therefore it all must disappear."

"Marley is taking care of it, don't worry," Narcissa's face then turned stony, "I also received a letter for you Hermione, from one Ginevra Weasley."

"What?" Hermione roared outraged.

"She sent me a note with a letter for you. Mine simply said that she knew that I know where you were and to pass on the message for you,"

"Where is it?" She hissed. Narcissa handed Hermione the letter and Hermione glared at it. "I can not believe that little blood traitor bitch thought she could get to me thus way. I should throw it in the fire," she glared at it harder. "But I won't… I'm intrigued,"

They all stared as Hermione opened the letter and carefully removed the note inside.

_Hermione, please hear me out and don't throw this away!_

_I know that I'm probably one of the last people you want to hear from… and it may strike you as odd that I'm writing to you after what happened to my family a few months ago but… I've thought about it and decided you forgive you. That wasn't the Hermione Granger I know. That was someone totally different trapped in your mind… Hermione Riddle as it is._

_I know the Hermione I know is somewhere in there. Somewhere buried deep inside of you. Don't you remember all the good time we had together?_

For a moment, flashes of Hermione and Ginny talking about boys and sleeping in Ginny's room flashed through her mind but she forced herself to return to the letter, a scowl on her face.

_I know the real Hermione is in you and when she comes back…I'm welcoming her with open arms. Remember, I care about you._

_Love Ginny_

As Hermione reached the bottom of the page, she glared at it before crumpling it up and throwing it in the fire.

"What'd it say?" Draco asked.

"Does she know?" Lucius questioned.

"She's being a little bitch… just like her mother… that's what it says,"

"Hermione was furious and the others sensed her anger and stood back. They watched as she paced, muttering things under her breath and causing a pile of books to explode on the table. Finally, she seemed to calm down enough for someone to speak.

"Relax," she looked behind her to see Derek standing there. He slowly walked up and placed his hands on each of her shoulders so she'd look right at him. "Don't let some blood traitor get under your skin… your better than that."

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded. He was right.

Derek turned to face Lucius, Narcissa and Draco, one hand still on her shoulder as she turned to face them as well. "According to the evening prophet, the Ministry has called off the hunt on the two of you," he squeezed her shoulder and held up the prophet in his other hand. "I don't know what caused them to change their minds but they have,"

"I'll write to our puppet and see if he had anything to do with it," Narcissa said getting up. "Hermione dear, remember to relax…. Whatever the letter contained… everything will be alright in the end."

"Thanks Aunt Cissy," Hermione said giving her a hug.

"Don't let her burn anymore books boys," Narcissa said hugging her son and kissing her husband. She nodded to Derek and flooed out.

"Burning books?" Derek questioned.

"Yea, sorry," Hermione muttered.

"Doesn't matter, we have enough in this house,"

"Could I ask you a favour?" Derek nodded, "I need to send a few letters using unfamiliar Owls so they aren't traceable… use Polyjuice Potion or glamour charms… fake names… they can't be known their from me of they'll trace us here and you'll all be in danger."

"No worries… Durmstrang trains us in that and Zabini's specialize in it as well."

"Lovely," Hermione smirked.

**A/N: Here's another update!! Yay!! What did you think of Ginny's letter? I hope you liked it and please review! **


	9. Preperations

Derek was set to deliver the letters. He's glamoured himself so he looked nothing like himself. His cover name was Kyle Lanton, writing to Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley as a request for interviews for a new magazine he wanted to start.

Before Hermione handed them over though, she read through them once more.

_Ginny,_

_How dare you use my aunt to get to me? You're right; you ARE one of the last people I want to here from. I don't want to hear anymore of the crap you have to say. The Hermione you knew is gone and will never return. Don't waste your ink and leave me the FUCK alone._

_HR_

Smirking, she handed that one off and read the next one.

_Potter,_

_Your bitch of a girlfriend wrote to me and I have a big suspicion she did it under your request. Let me make this clear… I DON'T WANT TO HEAR FROM YOU AND I'LL NEVER BE ON YOUR SIDE AGAIN!! Got it? Good._

_HR_

The last letter she laughed inwardly at.

_Ronald Weasley_

_I've been thinking about you for awhile now…and I have to say, every time your face pops into my head I feel…like PUKING! I can not believe I ever went out with you. Your sister wrote me and basically suggested I'd be back to your side, I just want to make it clear that it'll never happen._

_Love HR_

She handed the final note to Derek who apparated away with them. Taunting them… that'll inform them. Hopefully they'd be in Diagon Alley by the time of the attack.

"We're ready for you Mistress," Blaise said. Hermione stood up and met with the death eaters one last time before the attack.

"Tomorrow evening," Hermione said one last time, "The chances are likely that Potter and his two tag alongs will be there,"

"Isn't it funny how you used to be one of those tag alongs?" said Patrick Block, a graduated Slytherin. Hermione shot him a glare that would've killed him.

"Say it again, I dare you," she hissed. Everyone was silent. "That's what I thought. Is anyone else cleaver enough to bring up the past?" She stared around at everyone, "Good choice." She said. She went back to discussing the final stage of the plans until everyone left.

"Very effective meeting," Lucius said.

"Thank you uncle Lucius,"

Draco emerged from the hidden portrait. "That was intense… Block never did know when to keep his mouth shut,"

"He better learn," hissed Hermione.

A/N: I know this was such a boring chapter but it was supposed to set up for the next one cuz that's when they attack Diagon alley… sorry for its boringness, so to make up for it I'll post the next one now… oh and if you're interested and haven't checked them out yet, I've posted a few things from Darkness unhinged (the first story) in Harry and Ron's perspective. Maybe be interesting to check out… anyways here's the next chapter as well!

2


	10. diagon alley

Plans were set, Death Eaters gathered, everyone was ready for the attack. New masks were made for the death eaters, under the Mistress Darkness ruling. Everyone was lined up, ready for action.

"Remember, groups of three at a time, hide in Knockturn Alley until I arrive."

"Yes Mistress Darkness," they mumbled together.

"Good, now you three first," she said to Blaise and two of his friends. They disappeared in the flames to various stores in the dark arts alley.

When everyone but Hermione, Lucius, and Narcissa were gone, Draco appeared in the room.

"Knock some dead for me,"

"Don't forget the revealing afterwards," Hermione said.

"It hasn't been forgotten," Draco said giving Hermione a hug. "Just be safe…. I almost lost you once," he then turned to his parents, "You as well."

"Nonsense Draco, we're always safe." Narcissa said.

"Just stay hidden until we return," Lucius ordered. Draco nodded and watches as each of them disappeared into the flames. Hermione was the last to go.

When she landed, her small group was waiting.

"Masks down and let's go," she said leading them out. She waved her wand, sending the message silently to the others to head out as well, and walked into the sunlit Diagon Alley, the others close behind.

At this point, there weren't many shoppers out and about but the few that were present noticed them quickly. Some froze in their place, too terrified to move. Other's started to run, and those were the first victims.

Pointing her wand wordlessly as a man in his thirties who had started to run, Hermione shot a well aimed cruitatus curse his way. He dropped to the ground in pain while the others around Hermione stared at her in fear. The Death Eaters behind her all made their moves and started to fire curses as well. All around, people were pulling out their wands and trying to retaliate when more Death Eaters arrived on the scene.

Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw two Aurors apparate to the scene to see what was going on. She quickly binded them with magical ropes and drew them closer to her. Not long after that did she see the Order members arrive as well. Out of them, she recognized Charlie Weasley, Sturgis Podmore, Minerva McGonagall and Harry Potter.

Hermione grinned evilly at this. Harry Potter was in her wake again. It was too perfect. One well aimed Avada Kedavra and he'd be history. She turned away from the battle going on around her and disappeared swiftly into the mass of Death Eaters, making her way over to the four Order members.

"Sturgis take Flourish & Blotts… Charlie I want you over by the Owl Emporium," McGonagall was saying, "Harry take the entry to Diagon Alley and I'll go straight into the battle."

The others agreed and went off to their battle stations, Hermione following Potter. When he made it over to the entrance, undetected by the other Death Eaters, Hermione made herself shown.

"Potter," she spat. He whipped around quickly branding his wand at her but she knocked it out of his hand. "Too slow," she sneered.

"Hermione," he said in a cold tone.

Hermione laughed coldly and harshly. "You don't sound too pleased to see me,"

"I should've known it was you who set this up,"

"Gaining some brains there Potter?" she sneered, "Don't need my help anymore?"

"What do you want?"

"Vengeance for my cousin's death,"

"That filthy Death Eater deserved to die!" Harry yelled, attracting the attention of the Death Eaters, who started to walk forwards to help. Hermione raised a hand to stop them, never taking her eyes off Harry.

"How dare you insinuate that my cousin deserved death? No one deserves that fate… except for you!"

"Why do I deserve to die?" Harry roared, as more and more death eaters gathered around them. Even the Order Member stopped fighting to back Harry up.

"For the many things you've done," Hermione replied calmly.

"Name them," he hissed out angrily.

"Murder!" Hermione finally yelled, "Using illegal curses,"

"All of which your father did,"

"Don't you dare drag my father into this," she hissed out angrily.

"He has everything to do with it,"

"SHUT UP!" She yelled and shot a well aimed Avada Kedavra curse at Harry who was able to dodge it. Unfortunately Charlie Weasley wasn't as lucky and it hit him, square in the face, making him fall back, dead.

"MOVE NOW!" Hermione yelled and disapparated as quickly as she could. Before she left, she saw the remaining orders shoot stunners at them, and Harry Potter broke down in tears.

When Hermione landed back in the Zabini Manor, the first thing she saw was Derek there to help her up.

"What was that between you and Potter?"

"Damn boy, I tried to kill him,"

"But you killed a Weasley,"

"Not the fucking same! And what the hell are you doing here so early anyways?" She added with a glare.

"I disapparated right as the curse hit Weasley, just before you called everyone to," he said as pops filled the room and everyone arrived.

"Did we lose any?" She asked ignoring Derek.

"Two," Lucius replied.

"Shit," she mumbled, "So we manage to kill one but we lose two in the process?"

"But that's another Weasley down," Blaise said, "You're slowly killing them all off,"

"This is true," she nodded.

Hermione," Derek muttered, "I believe there's something you have to show us," he whispered.

"Right," she said, suddenly attentive. She gestured for Narcissa and Lucius to stand by her, "As you all know, the purpose of today was to get vengeance on Draco's death. The real reason, however, was to prepare yourselves for the bigger fight that will be happening shortly at Hogwarts and the Ministry." She nodded to Derek, who stood up and walked to the portrait. "There's no need to seek vengeance on someone… that wasn't dead."

Derek opened the portrait and Draco stood there, smirking at them all.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" someone yelled, "How do we know he isn't an imposter?"

"I'll tell you how," she sneered at him, "He's been with me throughout it all… there are things only the true Draco could do… and he does them all. I don't need to explain it to you."

"But Mistress… how can we know for sure he's trustworthy?" Chairleng asked.

"If you don't trust me judgement… you're in the wrong place." She growled. "Do you trust my judgement?" she yelled. They muttered something and Hermione glared. "I said, DO YOU TRUST MY JUDGEMENT?" she yelled.

"Yes Mistress Darkness," they answered louder this time.

"Then don't doubt this is the real Draco," she hissed. "Now get out of my sight," they all scrambled to get out of there in one piece. Once they were all out, Hermione let out a frustrated sigh and sat on the couch.

"Everything alright Hermione?" Narcissa asked.

"I had him right in front of me," she said, "and it missed him. I could've killed him!"

"Potter's powerful and skilled, there's no denying it," Derek said taking a seat next to her, "But you'll get him in the end."

"How can you be sure? The little fucker can't be killed!"

"You'll kill him… I'll help you if you want," Hermione looked up at Derek, "All you need is a little help," Hermione smiled at him.

"Alright," she said. Then she stood and walked out the room.

A/N: Alright here's the other chapter I promised and I hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought of the argument between Harry and Hermione… and like I promised, another Weasley is dead… and Charlie was just one of the three I have planned to die in the story. Please leave me a review!


	11. after math

_Death Eaters attack Diagon Alley! Three killed, many injured….could it all relate to the break out?_

_Sources tell us yesterday evening, right before sunset, Death Eaters invaded Diagon Alley. With interest of attacking, and possibly killing, those they rule beneath them. Two Death Eaters were found killed in the process and one Order member, Charlie Weasley._

_Sources also say there was a conformation between Auror Harry Potter and the leader of the attack, believed to be one Hermione Granger._

"_I was hiding in an Alley, a little away from the fight when I saw them appear," says an anonymous witness, "I saw Potter rush away and a figure in black follow. I knew something was wrong but I didn't want to get involved. I watched as the woman in black disarmed Potter and they started arguing. Eventually they all sided, Death Eaters on one side, Aurors and Order's on the other. Then the woman in black shot the killing curse and killed the Weasley." He said shaking slightly. "Afterwards she yelled for them to go and that was when the Death Eaters were killed."_

_The Ministry is looking for the whereabouts of these people. Anymore witnesses are asked to come forward. As we find out more information, we'll keep you informed._

Hermione folded up the paper smirking to herself.

"You don't seem to keep off the front page do you?" Derek asked, glaring at the paper.

"I wouldn't want my work to be kept secret," she smirked.

"So tell me," Derek said, "Narcissa gave me this book," he handed it to her, "Says it was your fathers spell book and you were to uncover his secrets,," he looked her in the eye, "Interested in giving a little ceremony?"

Hermione picked the book up and opened it; she could read it perfectly fine.

"Can't be done over night," she said looking him in the eye as well, "Give me time… when I'm ready," she leaned in to whisper in his ear, "You'll be the first to know," And with that she stood up, grabbed the book and walked out of the room, leaving Derek in stunned silence.

She walked to her room and sat on her bed reading about the Death Eater ceremony involving the dark mark. It didn't seem too complicated but if something went wrong, the marker and mark-y would both be killed in the process.

"Hermione," Draco said knocking on the door.

"What is it?"

"I was just wondering when you planned on meeting about your attack to Hogwarts and the Ministry."

"Soon… very soon," she said.

"You may want to make it fast before they all chicken out,"

"It will be within the week… once I get plans set,"

Draco nodded and left the room and Hermione turned back to the book. She wanted them all to be branded to show their loyalty to her. She'd talk it over with Lucius and see if he could help her figure it out.

Looking through the book she noticed a lot of new curses she never heard of… and very old and ancient ones. She was definitely going to learn some of these.

She took out her wand and tried out the first one she read. It was supposed to send shocks to a person's body, leaving them in extreme pain and feeling as if they were just electrocuted. She conjured up a dummy to try it on. She practiced on the dummy or about half an hour until she perfected the curse.

She spent the next hour and a half learning others in the book. She was able to perfect four new curses she wanted her Death Eaters to learn. Hermione's time afterwards was spent studying the dark mark ceremony. She was called down to dinner around six o'clock.

"What have you been doing, locking in your room all day?" Mrs. Zabini asked as they all sat around the table. She had long dark hair that fell in soft waves down her face with dark brown eyes.

"Studying my father's book," Hermione replied.

"Anything interesting in it?" Derek asked.

"A few spells and curses… I've perfected four so far,"

"Anything you wish to share?"

"In due time… could be good for the attack. They won't be expecting old and dark curses after all these years,"

"Very wise of you," Lucius stated.

"Thank you Uncle Lucius,"

"Have you read anymore of the ceremony?" Draco asked.

"Actually I was hoping Uncle Lucius could help me out with it. The ritual seems pretty basic but as you've witnessed so many…maybe you could explain a bit of it,"

"Perhaps,"

"I want all of the death eaters branded… all of them… except Aunt Cissy as she needs to be in the public eyes."

"Agreed,"

"And I was hoping to get it done this weekend… Saturday so on Sunday we can start planning the attack on Hogwarts and the Ministry. I'm adding something to the mark however… Derek, you will be my tester."

"What sort of something new?" Mr. Zabini asked.

"A charm that won't let the branded speak of our attacks… I don't want another spy in our ranks."

"Another?"

"Severus Snape was a triple agent…'spying on Voldemort for Dumbledore', 'Spying on Dumbledore for Voldemort,' when in reality he was spying on Voldemort."

"How is it that the Dark Lord never knew of this? He was one of the highest skilled legilimest,"

"Snape was a very skilled occlumist… he was able to keep a lot secret,"

"I can't believe this," Narcissa muttered, "I trusted him so,"

"We all did, Cissy," Lucius spoke, "I don't blame you for adding the charm Hermione."

"And I'd be honoured to be your test subject," Derek said raising his glass.

"Very well, Uncle Lucius we'll meet after dinner to discuss it… it shouldn't be too difficult to ass the charm,"

"I should think not," Lucius agreed.

After dinner, Hermione and Lucius met up in the second floor drawing room to discuss the ritual. Hermione translated the noted for him and he took in all the information, thinking discreetly.

"Are the spells spoken in parseltongue?" he asked curiously.

"I believe so… considering his work is written in it," Hermione looked at him, "But you tell me,"

"What do you mean?"

"You've witnessed many of them… you should be able to tell what language they are in,"

"Well," Lucius cleared his throat, "the Dark lord usually performed non-verbally,"

"I see," Hermione said looking at him curiously.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing… I just assumed you were knowledgeable on the topic,"

"Hermione…"

"No, no, I understand," she flipped her black hair over her shoulder, "You don't need to explain,"

"But Hermione…"

"I just thought you wanted this done as much as I did."

"I do," he said, "Hermione… I will help you," Lucius looked at her sternly, "I know a lot more then this book tells you,"

"How so?"

"The secrets of the dark mark… I know them all,"

"And they are?"

"Not important to the ritual," he said. "Let's just see if we can get it performed once… and have you both come out of it safely."

A/N: So what did you think? I couldn't remember if Snape was ever like explained to the Death Eaters as a traitor in DH so I just improvised and let's pretend me wasn't so Hermione explained it. Anyways, please review!

4


	12. ritual

Hermione and Lucius spent hours upon hours working on the ritual and finally they were ready to test it on Derek.

"Remember the wand movement, pronunciations of the words, and don't forget to…"

"Enough Uncle Lucius… I can handle it," Hermione said.

"Right," Lucius said standing up straight. "Derek we need you down here," Derek stood in front of Hermione and knelt on the ground. Hermione took her wand out and swore him in.

"Do you swear to honour you're Dark Mistress?" she asked holding his arm with one hand and pointing her want at it with the other.

"Yes Mistress Darkness," he said. A beam of black light covered his arm.

"And do you swear to fulfil and honour everything you do under the Dark Mistress's ruling?"

"Yes Mistress Darkness," he said again as a red beam of light made his arm glow bright.

"And do you swear never to reveal the secrets or missions discussed during your dark mistress's meetings?"

"Yes Mistress Darkness," Derek said once more and a white beam pushed the other two aside.

Hermione now spoke in parseltongue, "Take this loyal servant and brand him with the mark of darkness!" she hissed and his arm burned before revealing the dark mark upon his arm. Derek hissed in pain but never once screamed out. Then it was complete.

"Perfect," Hermione said with an evil grin.

The others gathered around to look upon the mark.

"It worked perfectly," Lucius said satisfied.

"How do you feel Derek?" Mrs. Zabini asked.

"Better then ever," he smirked.

"Since I know what I'm doing, everyone is to receive the mark… with the exception of Aunt Cissy, and you two," she said to the parent Zabini's. "You are in the public eye too much."

"Agreed," Narcissa said.

"Draco… you next," Draco smirked and stepped forward. Hermione repeated the ritual with him. After it was complete she turned to Blaise.

"Blaise," Blaise also stepped forward. He didn't have such a high tolerance for pain and he screamed slightly during the process but it was completed in the end.

"You three must rest for a few hours," she said, "Uncle Lucius, use the Zabini Owls and write to the others. After everyone's marked we can start planning the big attack."

Lucius nodded and followed Mr. Zabini out to send the owls to the rest.

"We may want to get these three to lie down," Nacrissa suggested.

"Yes," Mrs. Zabini said so the three of them lay the three newly marked Death Eaters on the couches to rest.

"You're doing wonderfully," Mrs. Zabini said.

"I'm proud of you Hermione," Narcissa said.

"Thank you," Hermione replied.

A couple hours later, the boys were refreshed and Hermione was standing before all the unmarked Death Eaters.

"If you are truly loyal to me this will be nothing for you," Hermione said, "It's simple really… brand the mark and prove your willing to do everything asked of you."

"Everyone's to get the mark?" Chairleng asked.

"Everyone… with the exception of my Aunt Cissy and the Zabini's over there," she pointed to Mr. and Mrs. Zabini. "They are in the public too much. Is that a problem Chairleng?" she hissed angrily.

"Of course not Mistress, it's just that I have a job at the ministry… wouldn't go well if they saw the mark,"

"I don't give a bloody damn if you worked as the minister for magic himself, everyone gets the mark,"

Chairleng shook and nodded his head.

"Good, then line up one by one to receive it,"

All of them got in line and waited for Hermione to mark them. It took a few hours to get everyone done. There were a few problems during the process. Some were hesitant to accept all their orders. But in the end, they were all branded.

"I'm glad we were able to get this all out. Aren't you all happier now, knowing you are loyal?"

"Yes Mistress Darkness," they muttered.

"Good, now as you all know I have plans to attack Hogwarts and the Ministry of Magic. I need those plans set into action soon or else nothing will go over well. We'll meet up tomorrow to start discussions." She said and they all nodded, "Now leave," she orders and they all disapparated.

"That went smoothly,"

"For now," Hermione said.

"Do you have any action plans set up yet?" Draco asked.

"A few in mind,"

"It will work Hermione," Derek said.

"It better," Hermione replied before leaving the room.

A/N: Alright so they are all death eaters now… so I have one more chapter written but I'm sort of stuck on what to do after that… I've been told by one of my very good reviewers that it seems as if I'm rushing to get to the battle… which I believe I was… so I'm going to sort of slow it down a bit and work some death eater drama into the story… if anyone has any idea's please let me know in a review or PM me… also what would you guys think of Derek and Hermione actually getting together? I know the new dark Hermione doesn't seem like a relationship person but I would like to hear your thoughts on it… cause I've been sort of thinking about it but I'd love to hear from you guys first so please let me know. I'm gonna stop babbling now lol. Please review!

3


	13. training and preparing

The next day, all the death eaters met up in the second floor drawing room once again. Hermione paced before them, glaring, until she finally spoke.

"If this is not done right, we'll all be sent to Azkaban, if not killed." She started, "Therefore, I want a no nonsense policy. You are here to serve me… if this isn't done right… every one will be severally punished. That's why we'll spend a few weeks perfecting this plan."

Hermione started pacing again. "We must work every detail out. All entrances blocked… new spells learned that the enemy won't know about. Back up plan, after back up plan if one fails. We'll need decoys, distractions and a sure way out."

"How do you suppose we do this?" Thorn Mallet asked.

"Most of you attended Hogwarts so I'm sure that won't be a problem. Half of you have been inside, or work for, the Ministry. You'll be the ones taking care of that business.

"I have spilt us up already into a few groups. Uncle Lucius, you are the leader of the Defense Group. Teach those who don't know to duel properly, to do so before we attack." Lucius nodded, "Aunt Cissy, you'll take a few of the smarter ones in the group and come up with a plan to get into the Ministry undetected." Narcissa also nodded, "Derek, you'll train those in the dark arts… proper dark arts." Derek smiled and nodded, "Draco and I will work on the Hogwarts plan."

"What can I do Mistress?" Blaise asked.

"Blaise, you'll help you're parents in throwing off suspicion that anything odd is going on here. We can't have officials snooping around."

"But the Ministry stopped the hunt,"

"Or so they say," Hermione sneered, "The Order is still looking. They won't give up until we're back in Azkaban which is why this needs to be done exceptionally well." She glared around at them. "Don't make a mistake," she hissed in a warning tone. They all nodded, "Good, I have a list of your assignments, come see what you have to do."

There was rustling and bustling as the Death Eaters got up and checked Hermione's list. They all broke off into their separate group, about three or four to a group.

Hermione and Draco stood before four death eaters. Two of them were Hogwarts students, Jamie Carmile and Marcus Tone. The other two were skilled and older Death Eaters, Brad Hopkin and Cody McCarthy.

"We all know the main entrance into Hogwarts is the gates, but, as proven in the battle, there are other ways in. I know of one secret passage in particular… it's behind a one eyed witch statue and you get in through Honeydukes."

"But you're on the run, there's no way you could get in," Carmile said.

"Disguises have never done me wrong… in fact they've only done me… good."

"But Mistress," Carmile said, "Won't they be looking for suspicious activities?"

"Of course, but who said we'd act suspiciously?" Hermione said, "It's quite simple to sneak in somewhere undetected and looking unsuspicious. I was able to sneak into the Ministry of Magic under Polyjuice Potion… of course they've probably added extra security but it can be done."

"So we're guaranteed an in?"

"If we plan properly," Hermione said, "Draco, go over the things I said last night. I'm going to check how everyone else is doing." Draco nodded and started to discuss the plans he and Hermione had already come up with.

Hermione walked over to Lucius's group. He was discussing the proper way to duel, insulting those who didn't already know how to.

"Power! I said give me power!" he scowled as Taylor Penson tried to duel him but Lucius simply flicked his curse away with a mindless flick of his wand.

"Pathetic," he spat at Penson, "I said Power!"

"Now Uncle Lucius, they are just learning… but I'd have thought Death Eaters had more ability then that. Shall we demonstrate Uncle Lucius?" Lucius nodded.

"Yes Hermione, maybe these ones will learn Power," he sneered at the group.

Hermione smirked, "Wand at the ready," she ordered and both she and Lucius raised their wands to each other. "You bow," facing each other they both bowed slightly, "and you duel!"

Lucius shot a nonverbal curse at her and she flicked it away and shot one of the new ones she learned towards him.

Not knowing how to block it, the curse hit Lucius square on and he fell to the floor hard and gasped for air as his lungs deflated slightly. Hermione waved her waved the curse off him and he shakily got to his feet. Hermione turned and addressed the Death Eaters, all of whom were watching in awe.

"Surprise," she said, "That's what you need to do… surprise your victims. New and old curses I've found will be taught in the Dark Arts section after I've trained Derek. Now get back to work," she ordered.

Lucius walked up to her, "Some spell," he muttered.

"One of my fathers."

"Lucius nodded and turned away, back to his group. Afterwards Hermione walked over to Narcissa's group. She was discussing the entrances to the Ministry.

"I know of four," she said, "The atrium, the visitor's booth, the fire places and employees can apparate directly to their office if permission is gained by the Minister."

"You can get that, right Aunt Cissy?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Narcissa said, "As far as I know he is still ours,"

"How many of you are Ministry workers?" Two raised their hands, "Where's Chairleng?"

"In the Dark Arts group," Martin Fowler replied.

"He should be here… he works at the Ministry he can help us with the plans,"

"Would you like me to get him?" Narcissa asked.

"No, I'll send him over later, just include him in the main plans," Narcissa nodded as Hermione walked over to the Dark Arts section, with Derek.

"You completely missed your target," Derek spat at Henry Tale, "If this would've been a real battle, you'd be dead,"

"Now Derek," Hermione said, "Don't be so harsh," she then turned to Henry, "but he's right, if this was a real battle they could've killed you. Try it like this next time," and Hermione shot the curse at the target, hitting it straight on. The death eaters clapped politely.

"Try it Tale," she said.

Henry walked up and aimed his wand at the target and fire off the spell, nicking the arm.

"You need to feel anger when you shoot it," Hermione said.

Henry seemed to be concentrating hard, focusing on anger because the curse erupted out of his wand and shattered the target to pieces with the force of it.

"Very well done," Hermione congratulated, "I want to see you all do that, Chairleng," she added, "You are in the wrong group. Head over to the Ministry group," Chairleng stepped forward mouth open as if he wanted to argue but quickly shut his mouth but the look in Hermione's eyes and scurried over to Narcissa.

"After this, Derek, meet in my room and I'll train you on two curses. At the next meeting we'll demonstrate and teach them it," Derek nodded and Hermione headed back over to her group.

She spent the next two hours coming up with plans with Draco and her group. They had a plan C, but that wouldn't help them unless they came up with a plan A and B.

"You all did well today. I expect the same devotion on Wednesday, dismissed." They all muttered a 'good day Mistress' to her or 'Good bye Dark Mistress' before leaving.

"Derek, my room, now," she ordered and Derek followed her out of the drawing room.

A/N: Alright I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this up… I don't know when I'll be able to get the next chapter up because I'm having a little writer's block… hopefully it won't last too long… I only have a little of it written so… we'll just have to wait and see what happens! Please remember to leave me a review!


	14. problems

Hermione and Derek practiced some of the new spells for hours before stopping.

"Those are some good curses," Derek said.

"Nothing but the best fro my father," Hermione said sitting on the edge of her bed. Derek sat down next to her.

"You know Hermione; you're not exactly like what I thought the Dark Lord's daughter would be like."

"How so?"

"Well for one I imagined a girl with a face as a snake like his," Hermione smiled slightly at this, "not someone as pretty as you." Hermione stared at him as he continued talking. "When I first saw you, I thought 'Draco's a lucky guy'."

"You thought I was with Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I mean I saw Bellatrix Lestrange in you but I saw more of the Dark Lord except your eyes," he lifter a hand up and brushed some of her black hair away from her eyes and looked into them. "The colour of your eyes is so unique and… scary. But they'd look wrong on anyone but you." He leaned in slightly and whispered. "You're special Hermione," and before she knew what was happening he was kissing her.

Hermione was frozen in shock at first but she slowly began to kiss him back. It was a sweet kiss at first but started to get more intense. Then, realization hit Hermione and she broke away, breathing heavily. She turned to Derek and glared at him.

"Get out," she hissed.

Derek stared at her. "What…?"

That was totally uncalled for Derek… it was inappropriate. I am your leader, I am the Dark Mistress. I want you out of my room… now!"

Derek stood there staring at her before he slowly began to nod and walked out the room slowly. When he was finally gone Hermione groaned and lay back on her bed.

Derek was a good guy, not in the literal sense but in her books he was right for her. He knew the Dark Arts, he was evil, he was on her side and will do anything to kill off the light side. He was a good match for her but she was his Mistress, the Dark Mistress, queen of the dark side. He was her follower and it didn't seem right for her to do anything with him. At least not so close to the big attack. It was only a few weeks away; she couldn't get involved with any of her servants.

Still, she liked the guy. There was no denying the fact. In frustration she shot a spell at the dummy that still stood in the room, the one they were practicing on, and blew it to bits. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Enter," she said. Draco walked into the room, glanced over at the still smoking bits of the dummy and then to Hermione.

"Rough night?"

"You could say that,"

"I just saw Derek; he looked bummed about something,"

"Yes, that would be between him and I,"

"Alright I wasn't asking,"

"What do you need Draco?"

"You've got an owl,"

"From whom?"

"No idea," he said handing the piece of parchment over. It was blank and Hermione took her wand out and tapped it. She had an odd feeling she knew who it was from before the words even appeared. She was right.

_As I'm sure you're very much aware, being the same brilliant girl you were before all of this, we are still looking for you. We've searched high and low in certain places, Malfoy Manor as I'm sure you know, and have yet to find you. We won't give up. That attack in Diagon Alley, the death of Charlie Weasley we aren't taking lightly. We have ways to find you and we will. Final warning Riddle, don't do anything stupid._

_Order_

"Kill the owl," Hermione said as she threw the note in the fire.

"What? Why?" Draco asked.

"Just do it," Hermione said.

"Yes Mistress," Draco muttered.

"But if you must know," Hermione said as Draco stunned the owl so it wouldn't fly away. "I think it has a trace charm on it, which would lead the order straight to me."

"Maybe you could reverse the charm and find out where they are,"

"I could but it would pointless. I know where they are,"

"So why don't we go to them?"

"Draco that would be foolish. We'll stick to the plan and attack Hogwarts and the Ministry."

"Maybe you should station a few Death Eaters as spy's?"

"I won't deny I've thought of it but no. If they were caught and killed, that's less on our side. We need all our members. I'm not as foolish as my father was on some things. Remember I know these people, know how they act, know how they duel, know their weaknesses. Molly's is her family, Harry's is Ginny, Ron's would be Harry, George I hear is dating Angelina… we'll have her killed during the attack. But as you see they are weak for each other. It should be easier this time if we plan properly."

"So you're positive we can finish where we left off?"

"Yes,"

"How can you be so sure?"

"We won't make the same mistakes we did last time. Besides, there's more of us this time."

"True,"

"Now take that bird and kill it," Draco nodded, Avada Kedavra the bird and then levitated it and threw it in the fire. The two watched it burn away.

"They'll try it again, I'm sure of it."

"Maybe they've already," Draco said, "Weasley wrote you… how do you know they didn't trace that owl?"

"Fuck!" Hermione mumbled, "You're right. They know where I am."

"Then why haven't they gone after you?"

"They're biding their time… waiting for the perfect moment to attack."

"And that will be?"

"Soon, which means we've either got to get out of here or attack sooner then planned."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Get your father; we're heading to the basement for a while."

**A/N: Alright, so first of all I want to apologize for the really long wait!!! I've had this chapter written for a while but I've been to lazy to actually type it up until I realized how long it's actually been since I updated… so I will post the next chapter as well but first…**

**About Derek and Hermione… I asked you guys what you'd think of them getting together and I basically got a 'it wouldn't work' response from you but I had the kiss already written and I wanted to see, from you, if I could make a relationship work between them. I had up to someone knocking on her door (ending up being Draco) when I asked you guys about the Derek and Hermione idea so I don't know if I will have much of them together from here on out but… it all depends on how my writing takes (it'll take a mind of it's own sometimes lol)**

**Another thing, the chapter I wrote where Ginny writes to Hermione… one of my readers said it was sort of a pointless chapter but the reason I wanted to write it in was the fact that the order had traced that owl… they are trying to trick Hermione (hence the 'we will find you but don't know where you are' path) into thinking she's still safe and attack when she least expects it. Obviously Hermione realized all of it in this chapter here… so I hope you now understand that there was a reason to that chapter. **

**Ok, I think that's about all… I will post the next chapter I have written… just gotta type it up. Stay tuned guys and please remember to review! This ends my really long Authors note!**

4


	15. hideout

When Hermione opened her eyes after landing she saw a big cottage. It was built of dark wood and there was a sparkling lake behind it. She was actually surprised; she expected to come to some dark place hidden in a forest.

"Suitable?" Lucius asked.

Hermione looked at him, "Yes, it will do,"

"Shall we head in then?" Narcissa asked.

"Of course," Hermione said walking forwards. She walked up to the door and turned the gold handle, opening the door. She flicked her wand and lights popped on. She slowly glanced around at the place.

The living room was decorated in black leather couches and a plush green carpet. A portrait of Draco hung above the fireplace along with a family picture of Draco, Lucius and Narcissa. The curtains were the same shade of green as the carpet.

"Did you ever actually bring anyone here Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, Blaise has been here many times… along with Crabbe and Goyal."

"How do the protection charms around the place work uncle Lucius?"

"Escorted by a Malfoy or by invitation only. Plus only those who know about it can see it."

"Like the secret keeping charm,"

"Exactly, but this charm requires no secret keeper," Hermione nodded her head, "Draco why don't you show Hermione around?"

"Yes father," Draco said. Hermione followed behind Draco as he led her to a flight of stairs that twisted upwards in a circle.

"Fancy place for a teenager… ever throw any big parties here Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Once… it got a little out of hand and someone nearly drowned in the lake. Too much firewhiskey,"

Hermione chuckled, "And who was this individual?"

"Derek," Draco said as he reached the landing at the top of the stairs and led Hermione down a dark hallway, dimly lit by flickering candles. "he was trying to be tough by taking three shots at once… then go swimming."

"Some reason I'm not surprised," Hermione muttered.

"Tell me," Draco said opening a door to reveal a room decorated in dark blue, "What happened between the two of you earlier?"

"Don't press my patience Draco," Hermione hissed, "What happened concerns only Derek and I,"

"This is your room," Draco said dropping the subject, "Your things are here already."

Hermione flicked her wand and made her things separate and go either on a bookshelf or in the closet. The papers of plans landed on the desk in a neat pile.

"You may go Draco; contact me, however, if we hear from any of the Zabini's about the forest."

"Yes Mistress," Draco muttered and walked out.

Hermione watched him out until the door shut behind him. She lay back on her bed sighing deeply. Things had just got a lot more complicated. She couldn't show in front of others but the Order had messed everything up. Sure they under estimated her not to figure it all out but what if she hadn't? What would've happened if they had attacked when they first found out about all of it? She doubted she'd get Azkaban again; they'd kill her on the spot. She sighed again. There was also the Derek problem.

It wasn't top priority to deal with him though. She had a little while before that had to be dealt with. She had to figure out what she was going to do about the attacks. They really couldn't wait that much longer. She had planned for it to be done within about three weeks but with this new development it would have to be done sooner. She sighed in frustration again, there wasn't nearly enough time. She couldn't train all of her Death Eaters for this. Most of them didn't have a clue how to duel!

She sat up and stared at the papers lying on the desk. She and Draco had been planning for a little while. Her gaze moved towards the bookshelf. All the dark curses she had, the other side didn't know about. She had an advantage. Then, of course, she had the Minister under her power. Well, under Narcissa's control but it counted as hers. She could still use him to get into Hogwarts and the Ministry. She will pull this off within a week.

Determination flared up within Hermione and she grabbed some parchment and a quill and wrote out new ideas, new plans, ways to get this to work. She had to get it to work.

She wrote everything she had down, then she went out in search of Narcissa.

"Aunt Cissy, I need you," Hermione said finding her in the kitchen.

"Alright Hermione… do you have any clue how to work this thing?" She asked pointing to a stove, "There are now House Elves here and I can't summon any, they don't know where the place is. I've never cooked a day in my life either."

"We can worry about that later; right now I need you to write to Shacklebolt… we need him to connect the Death Eater employees to floo in their office and apparition permission as well. Also a way to subdue McGonagall so we can enter the school with no complications."

"Who are the Death Eaters who work at the Ministry again?"

"Chairleng is one I know of…"

"Which department?" Narcissa asked writing on parchment already.

"Law enforcement I believe,"

"Is he helping then? With the hunt on you and all?"

"As far as I know he has nothing to do with that," Hermione said as she starting listing the others who worked at the Ministry, "And be sure no one else reads this, makes sure he burns it afterwards so it doesn't get into the wrong hands. If Potter found this… we'd be in big shit." Narcissa nodded and sent the letter off.

"You seem in a better mood then before," Narcissa noted.

"Yes, I've been able to turn this situation around. Any news from the Zabini's yet?"

"No, but Draco and Lucius are out in the yard at the moment making sure the protections are still in place."

"Do the Ministry know of this place?"

"No, this placed was kept very secret. Lucius used his influence at the Ministry when he worked there to keep it private. Anyone who knew of it, was killed, all evidence destroyed."

"Very well,"

"There's nothing to worry about Hermione," Narcissa said.

"Oh I'm not worried," Hermione said, "In fact, this works as an advantage to us."

Narcissa looked puzzled but Hermione didn't offer up any explanation as she went to complete her new plans.

A/N: Well as promised I got another chapter up! I have a lot of free time this weekend and next week as well (I have Thursday and Friday off school) so I'm hoping… maybe… hopefully… to get another 2 chapters up. I have no idea how many chapters there will be in this story but I suspect that there will only be another 5-10 chapters… anyways hope you enjoyed and please review! 


	16. never disobey the dark mistress

Two days after arriving at Dragons Hut did Hermione finally hear from Derek and Blaise about the forest. She had been in the yard reading the spell book of her fathers when a loud crack was heard. She dropped the book, whipped out her wand and turned to face the intruder, only to see Derek smirking.

"Fast reflexes,"

Hermione didn't lower her wand, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Came with a report and news on the forest,"

"I told you to owl me."

"Owls can be intercepted, apparition is better," Hermione still hadn't lowered her wand and Derek was feeling edgy now, "Would you lower that damn thing? Or are you going to hex me?"

Hermione glared at him for a long moment before slowly lowering her wand. "Spit it out then, what's the news on the forest?"

"Protections are still in place... in fact there's a perfect place to practice… the stands and bleachers from the World Cup are still up as well… I believe international teams have been using it to practice…"

"It's Quidditch season, how do I know they won't intrude on us?"

"England is playing Canada in Canada; we're safe for the next month."

"I only need it for a week,"

"Then it should work,"

Hermione stared at him, "Good, now get out,"

"Hermione I think we need to talk,"

"There's nothing to discuss," Hermione said coldly.

"Yes," He said stepping closer to her, "there is,"

"Leave Zabini, before I kill you. Don't think I won't do it," She said, her hand moving towards her wand.

"You'll be losing a faithful Death Eater if you kill me… and we both know you don't want that,"

Hermione glared at him, he was right, she couldn't lose such a good Death Eater.

"Fine then, talk," she hissed.

"All I want to say is I don't regret what I did… and no I'm not sorry."

"Growing a backbone are you? Trying to prove you're not as weak as you were being?"

"Hell no, just saying what I know… and also… I know you liked it… and want me as well."

"You're delusional Zabini, all I want is to get my revenge on the fuckheads that ruined my bloody life! It's as simple as that," she smirked.

"You're in denial," he said stepping closer to her. She glared at him as he stopped right in front of her, put a finger under her chin and lifted her head to look at her, "As soon as you figure out the truth, I'll be waiting," he whispered and stepped back and apparated away.

Hermione stood there a moment glaring at blank space before picking up her book and storming into the house, book in hand. She slammed it on the counter where Narcissa was cooking up some stir fry.

"I never knew cooking could be so much fun!" Narcissa exclaimed as she set some plated, then she looked at Hermione. "Hermione dear, are you alright?"

"I will be," she said, "I just got word that the forest is clear for us to use."

"So that means…"

"Means we'll meet tomorrow, I'll give everyone the new plans and we attack in one week."

"Are you sure everything will be ready by then?"

"As long as what Shacklebolt said in his letter is right,"

"Well he said the offices were connected with no difficulties, everything should be clear for you."

"That's all we need, what about McGonagall? Are we clear with her?"

"Sort of, he said he'd be in the office at exactly the time we need him to be and stun her for our arrival."

"And we can trust him securely?"

"Yes he is still imperiused,"

"Perfect," Hermione took a bite of her food and got lost in thoughts until she felt a hand on her shoulder and she glared up to see Draco standing there.

"You okay? Seem lost in thought,"

"Just thinking of the attack,"

"Everything will be fine," Draco said sitting down to his food, "Blaise said his parents let them all know to meet tomorrow,"

"Good," Hermione said, continuing to eat her food. When she finished she went back to her room, finalized plans and went to bed.

The next day the four of them disapparated to the forest to meet the Death Eaters. They started arriving quickly and Hermione did a headcount, it seemed they were missing someone.

"Where is he?" She hissed out, "Where is Chairleng?" No one moved or said anything. They could tell Hermione was pissed and they didn't want to get involved and feel her wrath. She looked at the Ministry workers for an answer.

"Was he at the Ministry today?" She hissed. One of the Death Eaters who worked in the Magical Games department, Ed Paterson, stepped forward to speak.

"Please Dark Mistress, I saw him enter and reminded him, in a quiet voice, of the meeting,"

"And?" She growled out.

"He said he's be here,"

"Well he obviously isn't," She said whipping her wand out and sending a Crutio towards him before turning to Lucius and Narcissa. "Discuss what is planned, I have someone to visit… is office connected today Aunt Cissy?"

"Yes, Shacklebolt connected them that day,"

"I'll be back in no time," She said as her eyes flashed dangerously and she disapparated away.

She landed in an office with two desks, although only one was occupied. Chairleng sat writing away until she entered, locked the door and set a silencing charm on the room. Chairleng looked at her terrified.

"I believe you have some place you're supposed to be Chairleng," She said in a forced calm voice.

Chairleng gulped and tried to stay calm as he spoke. "My apologize Mistress but I have a deadline and I…"

"Was it not explained that this was a MANDITORY MEETING!" she bellowed to him, pointing her wand at him.

"I'm sorry Mistress but, please, I beg of you to forgive me,"

"Death Eaters don't beg," she hissed, "They accept when they do something wrong and take the punishment." With that, even with his cries and pleas, she Cruciated him, used a few of her fathers curses, deflating his lings until he nearly passed out was one of them, until she felt he deserved to be let loose.

"You will come to the meeting now and NEVER feel as if you can skip out again. I always know," She hissed very quietly in a very dangerous voice. Just as she removed the charms on the room though, the door was flown open and there stood Chairleng's partner with a confused look on his face, until he spotted Hermione.

She hit him with a quick spell and then obliviated his brain before grabbing Chairleng and quickly leaving. Last thing the man at the door remembered was returning a report to Chairleng.

A/N: ** So I'm hoping to have the attack in the next chapter! This chapter was to show how everything is coming together and to show what happens when you disobey Hermione, the Dark Mistress! Hope you liked it! Please remember to review!**

4


	17. it's starting

"We have worked hard for this," Hermione said as she stood in front of the big group of death eaters. They were about to split up into the groups for the attack. "Plans have been foiled and re-planned, we have connections to their side and we are ready for this. I know we are. Kill as many of them as you can and make me proud!"

The death eaters cheered and made noises as Narcissa stood up.

"The lot of you who are coming to the Ministry," she said addressing half of them, "I have told you everything I know. We'll split into three groups. Chairleng will take two of you to his office. Tangle will take two of you to his office. The rest will come into the visiting booth. Paterson will lead half of us towards Dumbledore's portrait, the rest will fight."

"Mistakes are deadly in this people," Hermione said, "I can't give an estimation of when the Order will be contacted but it most likely won't be too long since Auroras and order member Harry Potter," she spat the name, "will most likely be at the Ministry at the time of the attack."

"McGonagall," Draco stated, "will be subdued by me. By first sight she'll likely go into shock and Kingsley, being in our control, will stun her. I'll tie her up and send you lot in."

"Leave the fools portrait to me," Hermione hissed, "They must be burned at precisely the same time to destroy the soul that lives on in it."

"Remember your defense tactics," Lucius said, "remember the spells taught and blockage."

"And don't surrender whatever you do. We have the upper hand." Derek chimed in.

"I believe that is all," Hermione said, "Aunt Cissy, take your group last. Chairleng, you and your two accomplices go first," Chairleng nodded and grabbed a hold of the two Death Eaters who were to disapparate to his office. "Tangle, quickly follow after," Tangle took hold of his two death eaters and left right after.

"Aunt Cissy," Hermione said hugging her aunt, "be safe," she nodded and her group apparated away to the Ministry.

"Alright you lot, wait for Draco's signal," Draco nodded and apparated away. He had to go to Kingsley's office and floo to the headmistress's office to get into the office. If all went well, McGonagall would think Draco was Kingsley and when she saw Draco she'd be surprised and Kingsley would swoop in and stun her.

Hermione waited for the signal. After about ten minutes her wand vibrated, the signal, and she gestured for everyone to follow her lead. She disapparated to Hogwarts. She had found an old and ancient charm in her father's book that let her access and counter act the charms placed on Hogwarts so she could penetrate it. The safe room she had picked was the Room of Requirement. Every Death Eater would end up there and Lucius would lead them threw the school while Hermione flooed up to the heads office to meet Draco.

She landed in the Room of requirement and a little while later each Death Eater was there as well.

"Alright Uncle Lucius, you're on. Try to be easy on the young kids but don't under estimate any of them. Boyle and Brook, head over to the Slytherin common room and get them to help us." The two Death Eaters flooed away. "The rest of you be safe, don't shoot to kill the kids unless they try to kill you."

"Don't get yourself killed Hermione," Lucius said. Hermione nodded and watched as her Death Eaters exited the building, following Lucius. As the last one disappeared she walked over to the fireplace and flooed away.

Draco, a misty eyed Kingsley and an unconscious McGonagall tied to a chair were in the office when Hermione arrived. So far, so good.

"Any trouble Draco?" Hermione asked looking at her cousin who was staring at the wall behind her. She looked around to see what he was looking at, to see the portrait of Albus Dumbledore smiling at her, but it wasn't the happy, eye twinkling smile he used to give. No this smile was a sad smile.

"Hermione, my dear," he said, "I see you've been better,"

"I'm the best I've been in years," she replied coldly. The portrait sighed and shook his head.

"Is this really how you want to live your life?"

"I'm living it the way I was meant to!" Hermione hissed coldly, eyes glowing with an anger she's never felt before.

"My dear you don't have to be this way," he said while the portraits around him, who were, for once, not feigning sleep and watching the conversation, made noise of agreement.

"I want to be like this," she hissed out, "And if anyone's to blame it's you!"

Dumbledore sighed and shook his head sadly, "Too true. I had hoped it would never come to this. When I took you to the Granger's you were a happy child, even before I placed the charm on you. Maybe you never would have turned out this way if…"

"if you had left me to live my own life and not messed with it?"

"Alas I had hoped you'd chose the right side after everything you went through,"

"Hope is wasteful old man," she smirked, "it only ends in disappointment. Now Draco," she turned to her cousin who seemed to snap out of a trance, "we've got work that needs to be done."

Draco nodded and looked at McGonagall. "When do I wake her up?"

"Shortly," Hermione said adding extra, cursed, bonds to her, yet another spell from her father's trusty book. "These bonds will kill her if she struggles and escapes."

"Do you feel that necessary?" Dumbledore asked but Hermione ignored the old man.

"Alright wake her up," she said and Draco waved his wand and McGonagall slowly opened her eyes.

"Malfoy!" she screamed and started to struggle.

"I wouldn't do that Minerva," Hermione said quietly, "unless, of course, you feel like dying a very painful death. These bonds will do as I say."

"Miss Granger," McGonagall gasped when Hermione came into her line of vision. "What are you doing here? How did you get into my office?" She had gone into teacher mode with the questions, making Hermione angry.

"Stop with the questions," she hissed, "One, it's not Granger it's Riddle! As for the others it must be obvious. You're a smart woman, figure it out,"

"Well obviously you're here for some sort of revenge," McGonagall said angrily. "But this office is highly protected, how were you able to get in?"

Hermione snapped her fingers and Kingsley walked over to her, still glassy eyed.

"Kingsley but… what? He wouldn't betray the Order, he must be…"

"Imperised, yes Minerva," Dumbledore said from the wall, "You've thought this out very well Hermione."

Hermione turned to stare at the portrait, "Shut it old man,"

"Now Miss Grang… Riddle," McGonagall said harshly, "That is not way to speak to…"

"Shut up," she snapped, "Silencio," McGonagall's mouth continued to move but no words came out. "Better, now, Draco I'm waiting for the signal to show we're ready to get this done with,"

Just then a bang and shouts were heard out in the grounds. Hermione strode to the window to see three of her Death Eaters surrounded by five seventh years. As she watched one of her Death Eaters went down.

"Damn it!" Hermione shouted, "Those incompetent little fuckheads!" she rounded on Draco, "get you're bloody ass out there, they need your assistance more then I do," Draco nodded and left the office.

"Hermione, surely even you know you are severally out numbered here. Why chose today to attack?"

"That is none of your business old man," she sneered, "I came for on thing, and one thing only. I will get it," she slowly walked towards his portrait. "Obviously you are under a permanent sticking charm but lucky for me I know a counter curse to get out of it," she raised her wand to strike just as the office door flew open.

"Lower the wand Hermione," said a familiar voice, "or we'll be forced to attack." She turned slowly and looked into the face of Harry Potter.

A/N: Alright so I'm sorry it took me so long to get this up… it took me a while to actually figure out how I wanted to start it and stuff and I wanted to make it good so I need to know if I'm doing a good job so far. I have the next chapter almost done as well so I'm hoping to have it up by next week! So this is it. The battle has started. I really hope you like what I'm doing and rest assured we will get details from the Ministry and the other Death Eaters later on in the story but for now we're just following Hermione. So I hope you liked it and please review cuz I need to know what you thought of it!


	18. mistakes

They stared at each other, Hermione's wand still pointed at Dumbledore while Harry's was pointed at her. Behind him stood Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley. Luna stood there, still dreamy eyed but she had a more serious look to it, her mouth was pressed into a tight line. Ginny stood with her cold brown eyes narrowed in disgust and dislike. Harry's eyes were hard with hatred.

Hermione smirked, "Well this is going to work out perfectly," she lowered her wand to her side and saw Harry relax slightly but in the next second all three of them were lying on their backs. Kingsley had his wand pointed at the three.

Hermione raised her wand and walked up to them slowly. "Do you think I'm stupid? Think I'd have no back up? C'mon Potter I thought you knew me,"

"Not anymore," he spat as he struggled to get up.

"Stay on the ground," she hissed turning her wand on him, "or else you'll die!"

"Kill me then," he said, "I'd rather die trying to help rather then a coward!"

Hermione smirked, "but would you risk the life of your true love?" she turned her wand on Ginny, "Maybe I'll get rid of her first."

"Leave her alone Hermione," he said angrily, "What's she got to do with any of this?"

"There are a few things; she's a Weasley, your girlfriend, and she was part of the fight a few months ago,"

"You made her part of it," Hermione snarled, "Let them leave and have me."

"Noble as ever," Hermione said, "too bad I don't like nobility. Now stay down on the ground before you regret it." Harry looked at her and the madness in her eyes and knew there was nothing he could do and surrendered. Hermione smirked.

"Like taking candy from a baby," she said, "Avada Kedavra!" she said her wand pointing at Ginny.

"NO!" harry yelled realizing, too late, his mistake. He sprang to his feet before Hermione could do anything and whipped his wand out. Luna also stood up looking at her, dreamy eyes no longer in place but sad, hateful eyes that didn't suit her at all. Hermione smirked, proud to know she's the reason for all of this. Kingsley still stood there with no idea as to what was happening.

"I'm going to make you pay," Harry hissed, "for what you just did."

"Good luck Potter," she said smirking, "I'm experienced in Dark Arts, what can you do to fight them?"

"You'd be surprised to know what Aurors have to learn to fight them," he said.

"Nothing compared to old, powerful curses or newly developed ones by my father."

"You found Tom's spell book?" Dumbledore asked alarmed. Hermione smirked, "Oh dear,"

"Yes you fool! I found my fathers book. I've learned things you wouldn't dream I would know. Now Potter, before I have you suffer the most painful of deaths, and be rest assured it will be long and painful, I have a few things to figure out. So, for the time being," she casually flicked her wand quickly and both Harry and Luna were bound by the same ties as McGonagall was, who was still wide eyed at what had just happened.

"Don't struggle now or you'll die," she said cheerfully, "in a painful way of course." Luna stood there silently but glaring at Hermione where as Harry emitted feelings of such hatred and sorrow that the air around them seemed to crackle with electricity.

Suddenly a beam from the ceiling of the office fell, narrowly hitting Hermione, who jumped out of the way at the last second. She looked over at Harry, narrowing her eyes.

"Control your emotions Potter or Blondie gets it next," she hissed.

"Go ahead and kill me Hermione," Luna said in such a calm voice that sent shivers down Hermione's spine for some reason she couldn't explain. "But what good will my death prove?"

"That I don't care who I kill or hurt to get what I want," she hissed out, "I'll go to whatever measures it takes to complete my task at hand."

She turned back to Dumbledore's portrait. "Back to business," Walking slowly she topped in front of the old man. "I came here with a purpose that will be completed. "She waved her wand in a complicated way and then jabbed it towards the portrait and the sound of something being unstuck was heard. Hermione smirked and lifted the portrait off the wall.

"Surely this isn't how you want to do this Hermione," Dumbledore said, "remember who you are. You don't have to be this kind of woman. It was your father who made you this way, a father who tried to kill you, a father you risked your life against to fight. Look deep inside you, find who you really are and his charm will be reversed."

Anger erupted in Hermione as flashed of her childhood flowed through her, that wasn't who she was, wasn't who she wanted to be. The old man was messing with her mind. Frustrated and totally pissed off Hermione let out a scream and threw the portrait in the fire and then sent along the message to the Ministry to let the Death Eaters know to do the same. Potter yelled things at her and a moment later her wand vibrated, signalling it had been completed.

"It's done," she smirked.

"You bitch," Harry hissed, "how could you…" Harry started shaking with rage and the bonds around him tightened and he let out a scream of pain.

"Easy now Potter, I don't want you dead quite yet,"

"You destroyed him," Luna said quietly but angrily, "the headmaster who did whatever was in his power to help his students, especially you."

"Me? He didn't care about me, he messed with my life. The only reason he showed the slightest bit of interest in me was because I was Potter's 'friend', but not anymore."

"That's not true Hermione!" Harry said, "He didn't only care about you being my friend."

"Oh yeah, he also cared because he didn't want me to find out who I really was and do something like what I am… I guess his plan backfired there."

"Listen to yourself, your sounding like a madwoman!"

Hermione turned slowly from him to look into the fire and watch the last few pieces of the portrait burn to ash. "You have no idea what I am Potter," she turned back to him, raising her wand as she did. "One task complete, task two," she pointed it directly at Harry, "is you."

"Don't do it Hermione, "Luna said.

"Shut the fuck up Lovegood, if you know what's good for you." As Hermione raised her wand a big BANG was heard and the office shook as a small hole appeared by the window. Hermione shifted her attention away from Harry to see Draco standing over two seventh years, the third of which was cowering from him.

"Surrender," Draco hissed loudly. The seventh year shook, "C'mon Bartty, surrender!"

"Draco!" Hermione bellowed, "stop playing games with him and stun him!" Her voice shook of anger from being disrupted. She watched Draco stun the boy before running back towards the door. Hermione turned her attention back to Harry, to see him gone, along with Luna, McGonagall and Shacklebolt.

"What the fuck?" she shrieked.

"Give it up Miss Granger," the deep soothing voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt said and she saw him standing there, no longer imperiused, but with his wand pointed at her. Harry, Luna and McGonagall stood behind him and Ron Weasley beside.

"What the fuck is going on here?" she asked, tying to keep a cool composure but her eyes had widened. How had Kingsley escaped the curse? How had the cursed binds been removed? How did Weasley get in without her notice? She had not planned, let alone even thought it was possible, for this.

"You should have learned by now that we are steps ahead of you. The imperius curse, no matter how strong, wasn't as affective as it should have been. I was aware of everything and played along instead of fighting it. You lead us to you, Ron was able to break the curse and I knew the counter to those binds, thanks to you."

"I hope you realize this isn't the end," she smirked, "I've got people everywhere."

"We are aware of that," Kingsley said smoothly.

"Well you're not doing a very good job since my people have been attacking students at the school."

"Riddle, leave the students!" McGonagall snapped.

"They are stupid enough to fight back, they pay the price."

"But Hermione," said a voice from behind her. She turned to see a portrait of Dumbledore on the wall, exactly where she had taken down the old one.

**A/N: SO I've been working hard on the rest of the chapters… I have the next one wrote just have to type it up and am working on the one after that! I really hope you like it. I know the way I left it is kind of weird since Dumbledore doesn't finish his sentence but I wanted to leave it as a cliffy so the next chapter will start kind of… in the middle of a sentence. Hope that's alright. Anyways please please please review! lol**

4


	19. show time

"They are young; do you really feel it necessary to fight them?"

"What the fuck?" Hermione asked again. _How could this be?_ She wondered to herself. _I burned the portrait! He should be gone!_

"I would ask you not to use language like that in my office but obviously that would have no effect," McGonagall said.

"Everyone Shut Up!" Hermione yelled. She was extremely frustrated. The portrait wasn't supposed to come back, Kingsley wasn't supposed to go against her and Potter… Potter should be dead.

"Right," she said quietly, collecting herself slightly, "That's it,"

"I'm going to read you your rights, although you should already know of them," Kingsley said, "And also, as I'm sure you can gather already, you'll most likely be administered the Kiss." He started to repeat her rights to her, but before he could get through the first line, a red light hit him straight on and he toppled backwards.

"I hate when you talk too much," she said turning her wand on the others now. "I've waited too long for this. I'm going to enjoy this. Avada Kevdavra!"

She shouted it, wand pointed at Harry, but Luna dove in front of him.

"LUNA!" Both Harry and Ron shouted, "Don't do it!"

"The Wizarding world needs you," she said quietly before the beam hit her and she fell forwards, dead.

"Damn it!" Hermione shouted outraged. "I want you dead Potter!"

"If you wanted me dead you would've killed me long ago," Harry said, "Something's stopping you from killing me. And you know it,"

"Nothing's stopping me," she hissed.

"Deep down there's something telling you not to kill me,"

"I don't have time for this," she said through clenched teeth. "For once and for all, there's NOTHING stopping me from killing you."

"The do it," Harry said levelly, "Kill me."

Hermione raised her wan again, hand shaking out of anger, and directed it at Harry. But she couldn't do it; she couldn't mutter the simple spell to kill him as she had just moments ago to kill innocents.

"I knew it," Harry said, "The real Hermione is still there. In you somewhere,"

"No," Hermione said shaking her head. "No," she repeated and then she turned and fled the room. Down the stairs and into the hall where a battle was going on. Three Slytherins along with two death eaters against Flitwick and Sprout. She casually flicked her wand and Sprout went down. She kept running.

She ended up reaching the Seventh Floor and the Room of Requirement, which she ran into, slamming the door behind her. She stood just inside the door, breathing heavily, from both running and anger. Why couldn't she kill Potter? What had stopped her muttering that simple yet powerful curse? It was Potter, he was messing with her. She was sick of people messing with her, playing with her mind. It would stop, and Potter was the first to go.

With a new air of determination she stood, shoulders back and head held high. She walked threw the school, dodging curses and stunning anyone who got in her way, and swiftly walked towards the Entrance Hall. She saw Derek, Draco and Lucius all fighting there. With a wave of her wand a loud CRACK was heard and sparks shot up, ending all battle.

Everyone turned to look at her. She gestured for her Death Eaters to back down and stand aside. They all obeyed and the students of Hogwarts watched with interest.

"Good evening," Hermione said addressing the students. "It would be in you're best interest to stop fighting my people, or pay dire consequences." She turned to her death eaters. "There has been a problem. I suspect that in a few short minutes we shall be joined by Potter and Weasley, surely they'll have back up. _Do not attack unless I give orders_," she hissed and the Death Eaters all muttered a, "yes Mistress,"

Hermione stood at the bottom of the stairs in the Entrance Hall waiting and sure enough, the doors flew open and a few Aurors strolled in, along with a few of the remaining Order members. Harry and Ron stood at the top of the stairs with McGonagall and a revived Kingsley.

"Give it up Hermione," Harry said, "We've got you covered. You can't escape and you can't win."

Hermione laughed softly. "That's where you're wrong Potter. True as it may be, I may not be able to escape. But I can still win,"

It happened so fast no one saw it coming. One second they were all standing there then the next it was like a flashback to the night not too long ago, except this time instead of Voldemort, Hermione stood and battled the 'Boy-Who-Lived'. One second they were standing there and the next spells flew and they were in full swing. The Death Eaters, under Hermione's orders, stood back, not daring to fight. Harry yelled for no one to intrude either.

Spells flew everywhere. The ones that were blocked shot off towards the on lookers. Some were hit, others dodged and some were killed.

Percy Weasley, eager to help, was one of the latter. He had stepped forwards to shield a young first year and instead was hit by a beam of green light.

Three Death Eaters were also hit by rebounding curses and killed. This didn't bother Hermione; she didn't care how many she lost, as long as she was successful in killing Potter. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her cousin and uncle itching to help but what surprised her was the look on Derek's face. It was contorted with rage and he was glaring at Harry with hatred, as if he couldn't bear to watch Hermione go through such a battle and risk losing her. She could tell the only reason Derek hadn't attacked yet was because she, Hermione, needed to be the one to kill Potter... alone.

But Hermione was starting to grow tired. Out of all the magic she had performed today, this duel between Harry was the most draining. She had to do something… and fast.

"Derek!" She shouted over the crashing of spells into walls, "Do it! Do it now!" She yelled. She saw Derek start at being addressed when he least expected it but he raised his wand and shouted, "Avada Kedavra!" at Harry. Hermione lowered her wand when he shouted it, ducked at the final spell Harry shot and then grinned satisfactory when she heard his body drop. Dead.

A silence like none that has ever been heard before, appeared. Not even the Death Eaters said or did anything. Hermione slowly rose to her feet and looked upon the scene in front of her. Potter was indeed dead and students and teachers stood open mouthed at the shocking scene. What was more, Hermione didn't feel relieved or happy he was dead. There was something lingering there, unknown to Hermione what it was.

That's when someone started to cry, and cry loudly. Hermione looked over to the doors where Mrs. Weasley wept. She had fallen to her knees, head hanging low and hands over eyes, crying. This was Hermione's chance to fulfill the rest of her revenge, all she had to do was raise her wand and kill her. But she couldn't do it. She couldn't bring herself to kill the woman, and she hated herself for it.

Now more crying was heard. Students, teachers, even the ghosts, were crying over the loss of Harry Potter. That's when the Death Eaters started to cheer and celebrate their win. Hermione stood there, looking around, not knowing what to think anymore.

As if from a distance she heard the Aurors bind the Death Eaters and she saw Kingsley, personally, bind her. He walked up to her with sad eyes over the death of a friend and shook his head at her.

"I hoped that sometime along the line, before we came to this, that you'd see who you really are Hermione. You aren't the cold blooded murder you've been for the past few months. I was wrong," That's when it hit Hermione, what she had done. She'd killed Harry. HARRY! The boy who befriended her when no one else would, the one who helped her out when she needed it. The one she had been friends with forever. She had also killed Ginny, the best girlfriend she had ever had. The one she could tell anything to. Luna, the odd girl who she grew attached to over the year of the war. Percy, the one who talked to her about lessons in her first year. She had Mr. Weasley killed, a man who provided housing for her, almost like a second father to her. She had killed the people that mad meant the most to her. That's when her father's charm over her broke and she could think clearly again.

A/N: Alright so she did it, she killed him! I know some stuff happened in this chapter so if there's anything here confusing to you or anything leave me a comment and I'll see if it has been explained in the next chapter or if I'm going to have to add it in. The next chapter is gonna be LONG. I'm still writing it, it's basically the trial so we hear from a bunch of people and find out what has happened during the whole time… so if there's anyone specific I wanna hear from let me know! So anyways, please leave me a review, let me now what you thought, and I'll try my best to get the next chap out quickly… but I am still writing it. (I was wondering if you guys think Hermione's testimony should be a separate chapter... like the ending or something.. or should I just include it in the next one)


	20. testimonies

**A/N: Anything in italic is the testimony**

Gagged, binded and unconscious, the Death Eaters from both Hogwarts and the Ministry were brought to Azkaban, Hermione among them. They were placed in separate cells to await trial. When the trial ate arrived, hundreds were brought to the Ministry as witnesses and to give testimony; ministry workers, Hogwarts staff and students, and, of course, the Death Eaters (under the influence of veritaserum).

One by one they recounted their stories.

"_Mr. Auborn, please explain what you saw," asked Kingsley. Mr. Auborn worked in the Aurors office and was in the Atrium when the Death Eaters arrived. He was a balding man in his late forties with brown hair and brown eyes._

"_I had just arrived for work," he explained, "when a commotion was heard by the visitor's entrance. About a dozen death eaters were filing out of that pheny tone booth, led by a woman with blonde hair."_

"_Was this woman Narcissa Malfoy?" Kingsley asked pointing to where the three Malfoy's and Hermione stood, all binded by magical chains._

"_Ar, it was her," Auborn said, "She led them towards all of us, set up some beam of yellow light and the ceiling started to collapse. I saw half of them run off towards the lifts and the other half stay and fight." _

Another few witnesses went up, explaining the same sort of story, how Narcissa collapsed the ceiling as a distraction so half of them could leave and the other stay and fight. Then Narcissa was brought up.

"_What was the purpose of coming to the Ministry?" Kingsley asked her. Narcissa, staring blankly at the wall, answered in a neutral tone._

"_We invaded the Ministry so we can destroy the portrait of Albus Dumbledore."_

"_Why would you do that?" Kingsley asked as mutteres broke out._

"_Our Mistress, Hermione Riddle, wanted revenge for him ruining her life but the only way to get it, giving he was already dead, was to destroy his portrait, where his soul lived on."_

"_What was your role in this?"_

"_I was supposed to lead my group into the Ministry, fight off anyone who got in our way,"_

"_Were you successful?"_

"_No, not long after we started to fight out presence was detected, the Aurors started to fight. Of course we planned for such an event and I set off darkness powder, told my people to stand back and I set off a powerful curse that would send anyone with in ten feet of me flying backwards and become unconscious."_

"_What happened next?"_

"_The powder cleared and we set off towards the first level to make sure no one got in the way of the group of us that were to be burning the portrait."_

"_But you didn't make it, did you?"_

"_No, one second I was sending curses towards some bloke from the Obliviation team and the next I woke in Azkaban."_

A few more went up proving Narcissa's story to be true, also that many were injured from the blast Narcissa set off. One of the Death Eaters who were escorted to Chairleng's office, Ponch, was called up afterwards.

"_How were you able to access the office?" Kingsley asked him. Ponch, like any other Death Eater, was under veritaserum. _

"_We had the Minister under the Imperius curse and therefore it was easy to get access to what we needed." Angry mutters broke out, having found out the Minister was placed under the curse. _

"_How long was the Minister," Kingsley asked, "Under the curse?"_

"_Ever since Narcissa broke our Mistress and Lucius out of Azkaban,"_

_More angry muttering was heard at this, as it was months ago and that meant that the Ministry was out of the control of the Wizarding World for a while._

"_What happened when you entered the office?" he continued ignoring the mutters._

"_Chairleng's partner wasn't in the room when we landed so we cautioned into the hall."_

"_What were you to do?"_

"_Make sure none of them got in the way, all employees were to be subdued and put out of the way. If we had to kill them so be it."_

"_Were any killed?"_

"_Three, two by my hand,"_

"_And what of your side?"_

"_Chairleng and my partner were both killed when the Ministry started fighting back. They realized we were shooting to kill and acted appropriately."_

Draco was called up after a few more Ministry officials.

"_Draco Malfoy, you were killed a few months ago and yet you stand here alive, tell us why that is."_

"_I had used a Death Eater under Polyjuice Potion to look into Hermione while I went to make sure my mother was safe."_

"_So it was an imposter that was killed?"_

"_Yes, I couldn't leave my mother alone so I had a Death Eater in there with her. I went to look into see how she was doing and sent the Death Eater out in my place. Only my mother knew, Hermione had no idea."_

"_So Hermione Riddle believed you to be dead?"_

"_Yes,"_

"_Where were you hiding out then?"_

"_Zabini Manor,"_

"_Tell us your role in this attack,"_

"_I was to enter the heads office,"_

"_How?"_

"_By apparating to the Minister's office and using his fireplace, which was connected to the Heads Office. From there, after entering the heads office, I was to subdue the headmistress and tie her up."  
_

"_Subdue her how?"_

"_By stunning her,"_

"_What happened after you stunned her?"_

"_I sent the message to Hermione that it was clear for them to enter the school."_

"_What did you do while waiting?"_

"_I just stood there until Dumbledore said hello to me, I stood there staring at him as he told me my options, reminding me, horribly, of my sixth year."_

"_What were your options?"_

"_Take the imperius off the Minister and walk out a clean man,"_

"_What did you say?"_

"_Nothing, I just stared at him and then Hermione entered the office."_

"_I believe you were told to flee the office and help out some fellow Death Eaters, is that correct?"_

"_Yes, they were losing a battle in the grounds and Hermione said they needed my help. I ran down the stairs and turned a corner. As I ran down the hall I heard Potter run up the steps to the heads office. I considered turning back but knew Hermione could handle herself. I hexed anyone who came in my way and ran out to help my fellow Death Eaters against a few Seventh years."_

"_Did you kill anyone during the battle?"_

"_I managed to kill one Auror and one teacher, the muggle studies teacher."_

Lucius was called up after his son.

"_What did you do upon entering the building?"_

"_I lead the Death Eaters, along with Derek Zabini, to various floors in which they would fight anyone who came in their way,"_

"_While you were at the school fighting those kids, did you ever consider just letting them go?"_

"_We couldn't do that, they fought us so we just fought back. If we were to let them go, who knows who would've showed up."_

"_So you care more about the outcome of the battle then the kids' safety?"_

"_Precisely, besides it was under Hermione's orders that we fight but not kill unless they try to kill us."_

"_So you take orders from a girl half your age?"_

"_She is out Mistress," Lucius said simply._

"_You have a history of killing, did you kill anyone?"_

"_A few Aurors, but to be fair they killed two of my men,"_

"_Your men? I thought Hermione was the Mistress?"_

"_She is, but they were on my team."_

"_Thank you Mr. Malfoy."_

Derek was called to the stands afterwards.

"_Derek Zabini, graduate of Durmstrang, how did you come in contact with this group?"_

"_Hermione, Lucius and Draco came to stay and hide at our home."_

"_How long did they stay?"_

"_From the time they got out of Azkaban to the time the Order sent a letter trying to track Hermione,"_

"_What happened while they stayed at your home?"_

"_We got more Death Eaters together and reformed the group._

"_Was everyone branded?"_

"_Yes we were all given the mark and sworn not to tell of anything,"_

"_What was your involvement in the attack?"_

"_I helped Lucius guide the Death Eaters around the school; I taught them dark spells so we would have the upper hand."_

"_Tell us what happened with you during the battle."_

"_I stayed on the third floor and lead a few Death Eaters around looking to make sure we were given no trouble. We came across a few students but they were young and easily stunned. Then we met up with the Head Boy, some bloody Gryffindor. He threatened us, foolish boy, so I did only what was called for. I killed him."_

"_You killed him?" Kingsley asked clearly disgusted. _

"_He was loud and was going to disrupt the teachers and students, he had to be silenced."_

"_What happened next?"_

"_I didn't meet anyone for a while, until I saw some bloody teacher attacking some of the Death Eaters so I helped fight them. The teacher ended up unconscious and we moved on, ending up in the entrance hall."_

"_Is that when Hermione Riddle commanded you to stop?"_

"_Yes, she walked in and told us of some difficulty. Told us not to attack unless she commanded. When Potter arrived and they started to fight, we couldn't do anything. Lucius and Draco, I could tell, were begging to join in but they didn't feel what I felt. I knew of Potter's history, he was skilled, there's no doubt about it, and I knew he'd kill her. I couldn't let her die."_

"_Because she's your Mistress?"_

"_Because I love her," he said. Shocked mutters broke out and Hermione's mouth fell open in shock, then anger._

"_Silence," Kingsley called who, too, looked surprised to hear the news. _

"_What happened next?"_

"_She called for me to do it. I could tell she needed me to, she was exhausted."_

"_Do what Derek?"_

"_Kill Potter, so that's what I did."_

A couple of Seventh years who were willing to testify were brought to the stands, including a few Slytherins.

"_How were you brought into the battle Slane?" Kingsley asked the Slytherin._

"_Me mates father, Mr. Doyle, appeared in our fireplace and commanded us to fight. His mate Brook threatened if we didn't we'd all die."_

"_Did you want to fight?"_

"_Not bloody likely! I remember the battle when the Dark Lord was killed, it was horrible. I didn't want to fight."_

"_Did you end up entering the fight though?"_

"_I had to, he pointed his wand at us, said he'd kill us then and there if we didn't fight."_

"_Were there students willing to fight?"_

"_Me mate was willing to follow his father. There were a few who jumped up eagerly to fight. I didn't want to, neither did the young ones."_

"_What happened to the young students?"_

"_Anyone in forth year and up were required to fight. The younger students were locked in the common room."_

"_What happened to Doyle and Brook?"_

"_They's was killed. I saw Brook get hit by the Avada and Doyle try to help him but was hit as well."_

Ron was brought up as well to give a testimony.

"_Mr. Weasley, could you explain what happened? How did you know there was an attack?"_

_Ron took a deep breath before he started. There were already tears in his eyes. "Harry and I were at the Ministry. Harry was just about to leave his office with me when we heard some problems outside."_

"_What sort of problems?" Kingsley asked softly._

"_Curses, shouts, bangs," Ron said, "We knew something had happened. Then one of his secretaries came running in saying there were Death Eaters in the building. We knew who had caused it and what we had to do. Harry sent a message to his girlfriend, who was to alert our family and they were all to meet us in Hogsmead. _

"_What happened next?"_

"_Harry and I flooed to your office Kingsley, but you weren't there. We knew there was something wrong with that."_

"_Is that when you went to Hogsmead?"_

_Ron nodded, "Yeah, we alerted some Aurors as well to come with us, we had to leave some at the Ministry to fight though. When we got to Hogwarts we saw two fights going on in the field, so we casually snuck into the castle, leaving ten Aurors on the grounds. Once in the school we split up, after meeting with the Order and other friends we called."_

"_Who all accompanied Harry to the Heads office?"_

"_My sister Ginny and our friend Luna Lovegood,"_

"_Why weren't you there as well?"_

"_I got caught in a battle and left behind, by the time I caught up with them, it was too late." _

"_Too late for what?"_

"_To stop her killing anyone. My sister and Luna were both… dead."_

"_And what of Dumbledore's portrait?"_

"_It came back,"_

"_Do you know why?"_

"_We had a portrait hung in the headquarters of the Order at Harry's place so Dumbledore could approve everything."_

"_So that's why it wasn't destroyed, because a third unknown portrait lived?"_

"_It was Dumbledore's idea," Ron admitted, "he was worried Hermione may try something… and he was right."_

McGonagall gave a quick testimony explaining what happened while she was in the battle. She explained her surprise at seeing Draco in her office and then how she blacked out until she saw Hermione, in which she watched the scene unfold while she couldn't speak. She explained what she remembered and cried when she mentioned what an honourable young man Harry had been.

Molly tried to give a testimony as well. She was crying through out the whole thing though. She did make a statement of how she was amazed that Hermione, so determined for revenge, didn't take the final chance to get her, but she was thankful for it.

Hermione remained quiet after Mrs. Weasley declared this, too confused as to what to say.

Kingsley explained all about his experience in the battle as well. How, yes he was under the Imperius curse but it didn't have the proper effect on him as it should have. He knew what was going on, can recall everything, although he couldn't act upon anything. Even though he knew of the attack, and his role in it, he couldn't warn anyone because he wasn't given the permission to.

After he finished it was time for the final testimony, the one with all the answers. Hermione's.

A/N: Alright so this was a longer chapter and everyone but Hermione has testified… Hermione's had been writing and I'll post in soon, hopefully… prob on the weekend or something but I need ideas of what should happen to her in the end… death? Life imprisonment? Forgiveness? If you have any ideas please let me know... maybe be kinda heard without the next chapter to actually say or anything but if u have a request I'll consider it! Thanks for reading and please review! (prob only 2 or 3 more chaps btw)

9


	21. Hermione's story

Hermione rose from her seat and walked to the chair waiting for her in the middle of the court room. She sat down and the magical chains that we on her disappeared, only to be replaced by those of the chair. Once the rattling of the chair stopped, Kingsley peered down at her coldly.

"I want you to explain to everyone here why you did what you did. Start from the beginning."

Hermione sighed. She hadn't been given veritaserum because Kingsley wanted to see what she'd reveal on her own terms. If she refused to say anything, then they would give her the potion. Looking out at everyone in the court room; the remaining Weasleys, a few Death Eaters, including Derek and her family, and the Wizengamot, she didn't know where to start.

"We're all waiting," Kingsley said.

"it's hard to know where to start," Hermione said closing her eyes, "but I suppose I should start by stating, for the record, that I was born to Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as the Dark Lord, or Lord Voldemort. My mother was Bellatrix Lestrange."

"State for the record how you got into the hands of the Grangers,"

"Didn't we go over this a few months ago?" she snapped, "It was Dumbledore! He was responsible for it! Why do you think I wanted revenge on him?"

"Please state the story again," Kingsley repeated calmly.

So Hermione went into detail, retelling the story of hw her father placed a charm on her to make sure her loyalty never faltered but that Dumbledore kidnapped her as a child and placed her in the custody of the Grangers, about placing a charm on her to rid her of the evil her father put her through and that the charm was broken when she found out who she was.

She also explained, again, what she had done, up to the time of the last trial, and her imprisonment in Azkaban.

"So you were in Azkaban for two months, what happened next? How were you able to escape?" Kingsley asked.

"Aunt Cissy did it," she said.

"How?"

"Well I believe it started off by imperiusing you," Hermione explained and then went into detail about escaping Azkaban and the flight to the Manor, and the decision to hide out at Zabini Manor.

"What was your reaction to seeing your cousin, Draco Malfoy, alive?"

"At the time I was thrilled," she said putting her head in her hands, her hair falling forwards in a curtain. "Now, I don't know what to think."

"Because of what happened?"

"Because I don't know who I really am!" Hermione yelled.

"Explain,"

"My father never gave me a chance to think for myself! As soon as I was born he practically jumped on the chance to charm me to think as he does! Then Dumbledore steals me and places a charm on me as well, to not have any bad thoughts! I've never been given the chance to think for myself! I don't know if I'm evil Hermione Riddle or the good Hermione Granger! I just don't know!"

The court room was completely silent. Everyone was looking at Hermione with mixed emotions. One on hand you could see hope in Mrs. Weasleys eyes, but there was also that sad anger as well, being that no matter what she was, she still killed her family. The Death Eaters all had a mild hint of disgust, thinking she would go soft on them. Others merely looked confused.

"Hermione," Kingsley finally spoke breaking the silence, "continue with the story, explain why you reformed the Death Eaters.

So Hermione took a deep breath and tried to explain exactly why she brought all of them together to get rid of a portrait. She went into detail about her father's spell book, which Kingsley ordered to be found and destroyed, and explained the attack on Diagon Alley.

"It was a warning, to let everyone know we're here and to be taken seriously. I anticipated the order to call, I wanted to kill Harry then, but yet, Charlie Weasley dies instead."

Mrs. Weasley heaved a sob and cried silently.

Then Hermione continued to explain everything from the careful planning and training they did up to when the Order found them out.

"Why did you realize you had to get out of there?" Kingsley asked.

"I couldn't understand why the Order would be writing petty letters to me and I realized what they were doing... or already did."

"Already did?"

"Yes, a letter that Ginny Weasley wrote me, I figured they were also tracking me with that, not that I realized it at the time of course."

"What happened next?"

"I moved the family to a safe location. I can not tell you the place; it is hidden by many wards." Kingsley nodded for her to continue. "I proceeded to train the Death Eaters in the forest where the Quidditch World Cup was held. We used the stadium, actually, as we knew the protections were still up and that the team was away."

Kingsley made a note to have tat problem fixed and Hermione continued again with her story, explaining again the story of the fight and when she got to the part of killing Ginny, she started to cry.

"There was no reason to kill her, now that I think back on it. I don't even know why I did it."

"What happened after you killed Miss Weasley?" Kingsley asked as Molly sobbed.

"I burned the portrait, or attempted to," Hermione said, "I was going to kill Harry but…" she paused and drew a breath, "Draco distracted me from outside and when I turned back, McGonagall, Ron, Kingsley, Harry and Luna were standing there. Then Dumbledore's portrait came back. Never would I have thought a third portrait existed." She said shaking her head, "but it all makes sense now."

A moments silence before Hermione spoke again. "Then I tried to kill Harry again but Luna Lovegood took the hit for him. I knew, deep down, that I wasn't going to be able to kill Harry, and Harry knew it as well, but I didn't want to believe it. I fled, knowing I needed a small moment to myself."

"Where did you go?"

"The room of requirement," Hermioen replied, "I was able to collect myself and headed towards the Death Eaters in the entrance Hall, knowing Harry would go there. I was right. We fought and I knew, as I grew tired and weak, that I wouldn't be able to kill him. Someone else had to, and Derek was the one I trusted for it, he came through it… in the end." Hermione said as a few more tears fell from her eyes. Others had started crying as well, Mrs. Weasley hardest of all.

After a moment, of Kingsley thinking it over, he stood up. "Members of the Wizengamot, I need a moment with Miss Grang… Riddle, alone," he said, strolling down to her and using his wand, he made the chains of the chair let her go. He led Hermioen to a room, not too far off of the court room, and all eyes watched, some anxious, some worried, as he shut the door and took a seat at the table in the room. He gestured for Hermione to take the other and leaned towards her, after she did.

"Hermione," he said, "I'm not sure what exactly had happened to you, or who you really are."

"That makes two of us," Hermione muttered.

"I can see and feel both Granger and Riddle in you, the darkness from your parents and yet the good from years of living it. I need you to look deep within yourself, find who you truly are." He said quietly.

Hermione shook her head. "I've tried, I can't do it! When I sat in Azkaban awaiting the trial, that's all I did! All I thought about! I couldn't make sense of anything! I don't know who I am! I don't know what to feel! I don't know who to love!"

"Who to love?" Kingsley asked taken aback.

"Yes," she said quietly, "I look at Ron, now, and remember all the times we had together, remember how much I loved him. As Hermione Granger. Over the past while I believe I have grown to love Derek for the bad boy, tough guy. As Hermione Riddle! It's too much! I can't deal with it!" Hermione dropped her head into her hands, looking down at the table. "It's all too much," she looked up at Kingsley. "Kill me! I deserve to! I can't live like this!" when he didn't move she shouted, "KILL ME!"

"I can't do that Hermione," Kingsley said.

Hermione slammed her hands on the table and stood up, glaring at him. "Do it," she sad harshly, "Just kill me!"

"No," Kingsley said, "Not only will I lose my job but I would feel guilt for the rest of my life. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about." Hermione stood there and then slowly sat back in her seat and started to cry.

"I hate myself," she finally declared. "Sometimes I think I can go back to the way I was, the goody, goody book worm Hermione, but then I remember the thrill of torturing muggles, then the thrill and adrenaline feelings disappear and I feel guilt. I don't know who I am!"

"You have been through a lot, more, I think, then Harry."

"Harry," Hermione repeated, "I can't believe I killed him, but then I look back and think how he did kill my father, no matter how evil a bastard he was, and think I did the right thing. Can't you see? You'd be doing me a favour by killing me!"

"I won't do it Hermione,"

"Then give me the kiss of Death! Send a dementor on me, let them suck out my soul so I don't have to feel anymore!"

"All the dementors have disappeared. You were going to be given the kiss but we can't locate any of them."

"Then what's going to happen to me?" Hermione asked, finally defeated.

"I'm going to take you back out there for the Wizengamot to decided," he said. Hermione nodded and allowed Kingsley to lead her out.

A/N: alright… so I couldn't wait to put this up and I got bored so I decided to type it so… here it is! I hope you liked it… plus with having this up now maybe it can help with ideas… I've had a few and I like what I've heard but with this new piece of information any new ideas would be amazing! I'm suspecting only one or two more chapters… so anyways please review!

5


	22. the end

Hermione was brought back to sit beside the Malfoys. Derek was on her right while Draco was on her left. As Kingsley strode up to his seat, Hermione leaned closer to Derek.

"I have a favour to ask you," she said.

"Anything," he whispered back. Hermione started to whisper to him in a very low voice so no one would hear, as Kingsley stood by his seat.

"It is up to the Wizengamot to decide what becomes of Hermione Granger Riddle. We have heard her story, as well as those around her. First I must ask Molly, what do you think should come of the girl?"

Mrs. Weasley, red and swollen eyed, stood up and gazed at the girl she had once considered a daughter. "I d-don't kn-know," she said over her sibs. "I kn-know she committed te-terrible crimes but a part of me d-doesn't want her to go to Azkaban."

"Rubbish!" Ron roared from beside his mother. Standing up he glared at Hermione. "She killed my best mate, she killed my sister, she killed my brothers and my father! She deserves to be sent to Azkaban!"

"Ron," Hermione whispered, her voice breaking slightly as she bowed her head. "I'm sorry,"

"Bloody hell you are!"

Hermione stared at Derek and whispered, "Please." Derek looked at her, not knowing what to think of her offer, but knowing if he did it… more then one person would be involved. Slowly he nodded his head.

"Witches and Wizards of the Wizengamot, we have heard their stories, we have suggestions as to the fate of Hermione, now let us vote.

"Those in favour of simply letting her go?" Very, very few people lifted their hands, maybe ten of the hundreds there. "Why would you let her go?" Kingsley asked curiously.

"She feels remorse," one woman said, "I can see it in her eyes. Terrible things she has done, yes, but I can tell she's sorry."

Kingsley nodded his head. "Those in favour of a life time imprisonment?" About half of them raised their hands.

"She had done to much to simply let her off," explained a man.

"Those in favour of the Death Sentence?" The remaining member lifted their hands. Not enough to get her out of the life in Azkaban though.

"Hermione Jean Granger Riddle, the decision has been made. I sentence you to life in Azkaban, no visitors, in a foul proof cell so as to not escape again." He looked at three Aurors who were standing there, and nodded at them. They nodded back and walked towards her,

Hermione started to struggle.

"NO!" she yelled, "I told you what I want Kingsley!"

"And I told you it will not be done," he replied calmly. "We have spoken. Take her away!"

"No Minister!" Derek said "That is not an option."

"Take your seat Mr. Zabini!" Kingsley said.

"I won't let you take her against her will!"

"That is not your choice to make,"

"No, but it is my responsibility to fulfill her wishes." With a snap of his fingers, the Aurors let Hermione go, as if burned. He flicked his wrist and Hermione went stumbling towards him. He grabbed her, held her waist and whispered in her ear. "I shall be joining you soon. I love you," then he kissed her.

Thoughts escaped Hermione during the kiss and when they broke apart, Derek was chanting something. He raised his arms over his head and then lowered them, looked at Hermione and clapped his hands. In seconds, Hermione screamed, collapsed to the floor, and was dead, while everyone else around her flew backwards.

Narcissa, Lucius and Draco looked alarmed. Narcissa saw Hermione's dead body and rounded on Derek.

"What have you done?" she screamed.

"it was her last wish Narcissa," Derek replied and then he started chanting again but this time when he clapped his hands, it was he who landed on the floor dead, lying next to Hermione's body, while the Malfoy's were thrown backwards.

It took several moments for anyone to realize what exactly had happened and when they did, it was Ron who spoke first.

"Bloody hell," he said quietly, "I- I didn't want her to die!" His face was white and he swayed where he stood. Molly was crying again. "I still loved her mum, even after everything she did… I still loved her."

"She loved you as well," Kingsley said quietly, "she told me in that room that she still loved you. She was a confused woman, had gone through too much in a short period of time."

Ron, Kingsley, Molly and the Malfoys, who had struggled to their feet, gazed down at Hermione's dead body. Narcissa and Lucius held hands and Draco looked around the room with fury.

"It's all of your fault she did all this!" he said sharply. "You couldn't leave her could you?"

"Draco," Lucius said but Draco cut him off, "Hermione was a good witch, if you had just let her be, none of this would have happened."

"Many more would be dead if we had done that!" snapped Kingsley. Draco just shook his head.

After a few moments, Kingsley had the two bodies removed and all the Death Eaters sent to Azkaban, including Draco, Lucius and Narcissa. A small funeral was held, in which they were aloud to attend in honour of Hermione and Derek, however they were heavily supervised and magically bound so not to escape.

Very few people attended Derek' funeral, except his family, the Malfoys and a few Death Eaters. Hermione's drew a crowd, if only to honour the good part of her, or to see her finally gone from the world, which could maybe now live without fear.

As her funeral ended and everyone cleared out, Ron stayed, gazing down at her coffin. He didn't know what to say, instead he lay a single red rose on it and walked away from the one woman he had ever loved, and he promised himself he would never love another woman the same again.

**A/N: Well this is the end! I have spent the entire school year, or at least from October to now, writing this story (mind you I only really wrote it before first bell so that gave me like 15 min a day lol)! Can you believe it! It's finally finished! I am very proud of the way it turned out, even if the ending is a little sappy lol. I'd like to thank all my readers and my reviewers, especially **tfobmv18, and Alexxis T. Swan (who gave me the idea of Hermione's ending… thank you :D) **They have been with me since like the start of thank you guys! So please tell me what you thought of the ending, and no there won't be another story since, well, obviously Hermione's dead lol. But thank you to all who have read and reviewed, and please stay tuned for more stories, even if they aren't as dark and scary as this one lol. Thanks again everyone :D**

3


End file.
